


In Good Time

by lyric_1224



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: 无差/OOC预警
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

先是语言出了问题。

演习结束的时候他们照例在准备室里卸下装备，Elias摘下头盔后下意识瞥向Dominic的方向，看他扯开防弹背心搭扣时突然嘶了一声，然后神游的Elias就听到自己的名字，从心里反复描摹过的人嘴里说了出来，这吓了他一跳。

“Elias，Elias——”Dominic转过身，他的运动衫下摆掀了起来，露出胯上被撞得青紫的地方，“看看你留下的。”他的动作幅度有点大，声音里也含着调笑的意味，Elias率先注意到裸露出来的纹身，接着才是那块新鲜的淤痕——他对上那双蜜棕色的眼睛，下意识说了一句抱歉。

Marius凑过来看了一眼宣布这是正常情况，“上次我也是这样的，胳膊疼了好几天。”他的语气中不含一丝抱怨。但Elias依然感到了尴尬，他借口先去餐厅就带着装备逃离了房间。Dominic朝他匆匆离开的背影看了一眼，低下头继续和腿上的枪套较劲。

“呃，我是不是说错话了。”

“别那么想。”Dominic把装备一股脑甩进柜子下层，“他就是饿了。”

“可你有没有觉得Elias最近有点怪？”Marius抱着头盔擦掉上面的灰迹，把它端正地摆进柜子里。Dominic正在储物柜里烦躁地翻找着什么，杂物被碰撞出恼人的声响。最后他放弃了，不耐烦地摸出一颗薄荷糖扔进嘴里，咀嚼着一脚踢上柜门，“可能是雨下久了，鬼天气。”

话音落下他收到了Marius不同意的眼神，Dominic耸了耸肩，随便找了个理由混了过去。他们最后在餐厅逮到了Elias，对方为他们留了限量供应的刺身拼盘，防守方的两人很乐意把这当成今天输了演习的补偿。

再是肢体。

他们很早就定好了一起趁休假去看比赛，但那时Elias还没有被几杯甜度过高的鸡尾酒蒙骗，进而犯下那个难以挽回的错误。幸好，或者说不幸的是Dominic似乎没有受影响，天还没亮，那个男人就夹着头盔敲响了Elias宿舍的门，并对他只穿着短裤的样子表示了欣赏，惹得Elias顶着一张发烫的脸手忙脚乱冲去洗漱。

他们花了一早上骑机车去北安普敦。路途中毫无波澜，Elias的脸也在头盔下面渐渐褪去热度。目前为止Dominic对待自己的方式似乎回到了往常。Elias想着对方骑跨在车上，垂着眼睛低头调整手套，又抬起脸喊他上车的样子，就像——他心虚地搂紧了Dominic的腰，在煎熬中见缝插针地享受着甜蜜的忐忑。

“怎么了？”这微小的动作引起了对方的注意，侧过头对着他喊。Elias下意识摇头，片刻后反应过来Dominic应该看不见后面，只得也喊了一句没事。Dominic在转回去前似乎笑了一下，贴心地降低了车速。

一直等到热身圈结束Elias才有了一点真实感，旁边的男人从坐下后就开始沉默，此刻正朝起点张望着，动作间肩膀碰撞到自己的，他手里还捏着对方帮忙买的饮料，几乎像是在约会了。Elias被引擎的轰鸣声吓了一跳，他转过头去盯着赛道，努力抛开脑海中不合时宜的想法。

幸好比赛足够精彩，弥漫着欢呼声和尾气味的空气很容易把人拉进状态，当最心爱的赛车手在倒数第三圈时成功超车时他全身的血液跟着周围观众一起沸腾了。Elias兴奋得连声大喊，笑着去够Dominic的肩膀，对方很自然地靠拢过来，胡须扎到他脸上。电兵的亲吻好像也带着电，轻微的酥麻从唇周一直蔓延到心脏部分——Dominic在他嘴唇上轻吻了两下，好像那是再自然不过的事情。

后来他们一起为颁奖台上的冠军欢呼，和激动的邻座挨个拥抱，结束后依旧是Dominic载他回去，像他们来时那样。那个亲吻会改变很多事情，Elias模糊的感觉到。

最后是一切。

Elias终于在几天后积攒起当时缺乏的勇气，勇敢地在水吧拉住Dominic，问他们这样算不算在一起了。彼时对方正准备离开，回过身莫名其妙地看着他，片刻后Dominic挑起一边眉毛，Elias熟悉的恶劣笑容出现在那张英俊的脸上，“抱歉，那天你盯着我嘴唇发呆的次数太多了。”这时再想收回那个傻问题已经来不及了，Elias看着Dominic后退半步，缓缓吐出后半句，“——看起来很想要一个吻。”

活该，Elias，你明明知道他就是这样自说自话，乐于冒犯别人的混蛋。但他心里难免感到一阵难过，他就是这样玩弄过每个向他示好的傻子吗？他就应该把所有想法藏在心里的，就像训练场上，总是在合适的时机发动冲锋。但现在失去了先机，他只能任由对方拿捏——不，这还不算完，等到Dominic失去捉弄自己的兴趣时才是最糟糕的。

James Porter又一次及时现身并拯救了地球。他朗诵着一首关于及时享乐的十四行诗冲了进来，像赶鹅一样把所有没休假的干员赶去了三公里外的酒吧——喝完第一轮Elias泄气地发现Dominic已经不见了，他尽力撇开脑海中回荡的对话，效果显而易见，现在所有同事都看出他情绪低落并且试图灌醉自己的窘态。谢天谢地，至少Monika和Marius不在，他不用再多费口舌向伙伴们解释原因了。

回基地已经是后半夜，即使他坚称自己没问题，俄罗斯人们依旧把他架到宿舍门口才离开。Elias靠在门口休息了片刻，感应灯熄灭后身体里的疲惫感才过去，他掏出钥匙，在一片黑暗中摸索着打开了门。

摸上开关的同时藏在黑暗中的人动手了，袭击者先是把他绊倒，然后整个人被拎到床上。类似领带的东西绑上他的双手，多此一举，他本来也没有还手的力气。酒精让Elias的反应慢了半拍，他张了张嘴，还是没有叫出声。

对方没有让他等待很久，他先是闻到了熟悉的烟味，很快床头灯也打开了，光线刺激得Elias眼睛里泛起了泪，他朦胧地看见Dominic甩动着手中的铁丝，带着遗憾的语气说你竟然没有发现门锁被撬过，警惕性需要提高了，士兵。

“Dom……”

你怎么会在我房间里？他的脑子转不过来，但依稀觉得对方出现在这里也没有很奇怪。

“这个。”Dominic扬了下手里的烟盒，是他偷偷从对方储物柜里拿走的那包，已经有点压扁了。强盗抽出一支烟，衔在嘴里，却不点燃。Elias几乎是着迷地注视着Dominic的一举一动，看着他俯下身在耳边审问，“用薄荷糖换这个，嗯？为什么不先问问我同意了吗？”

“……我不知道你看到了。”他喃喃道。

“我没有看到，天才，我猜是你。”

Elias闭了会儿眼睛，睁开时那双蜜糖色的眼睛依旧在看着他，Dominic还在说些什么，后面的没有听清。他似乎短暂地睡过去一会儿，醒来的时候双手已经自由了，有人帮他脱掉了鞋袜和外套。对了，是Dominic，他在这里。

脑子像煮沸的咖啡，咕噜咕噜的气泡争先恐后冒出来，欢快的把最后一丝理智挤出大脑。床沿上多了一个重量。Elias看着他俯下身，脸离自己越来越近。强盗抽了抽鼻子，把他的额发往后拂开。你喝得太多了，Elias，还醒着吗？他下意识点头，感觉自己在出汗。

早点休息。Dominic的声音像隔着一片浓雾，他站起来准备离开，等等！Elias突然清醒过来，他挣扎着起身，试图伸手拉住Dominic，这个举动似乎逗乐了对方。他停下了脚步，饶有兴趣地回头，等着他接下来的话。

Elias停止了动作，重新倒回床上。他的头还是很晕，喉咙干渴的要命，吞咽的动作做起来格外费力。海蓝色的眼睛朦胧地半睁开，看着半个身子在阴影里的男人。Dominic安静地站着，听到醉酒的人口齿不清叫出他的名字。

Dom，不莱梅的大男孩恍惚地问他，你能做我男朋友吗？

这是他第二次在酒后告白了。Elias说完就闭了嘴，绝望地等待着Dominic的审判。他试图用手捂住眼睛，半途被握进一双干燥的手掌中。

“可以。现在好好睡觉。”

他应声睡着了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Elias转了很久，终于在装备室外的长凳找到了发呆的电兵，加上脚边的烟蒂，他刚抽完第三支。对方也看到了他，偏了下头充当招呼。

“介意吗？”Dominic例行公事般嘀咕，打火机的火苗已经舔上了烟头。Elias咽了下口水，他想说介意，别抽那么凶了，我刚刚听见你在咳嗽。但他也不想显得自己不近人情，Dominic看起来不太开心，或许烟草可以帮助他平静，Elias这样说服自己。

他简单说了下Harry找他的事情，Dominic懒懒地表示听见了，让某位指挥再等一支烟的时间吧。Elias见他没有起身的意思，干脆也坐下来，对方挪了下身体，给他腾出点位置。

他们的关系近了一步，又似乎比原来更远了。GSG9的干员们本来就喜欢结伴进出训练场，去酒吧时也坐在一块儿。这使得无人宣布他们的关系时，其他人也很难从和日常无异的相处中看出什么来。但这不是地下恋情，只是没必要大声喊出来。Elias欲盖弥彰一样在心里补充，低调也没什么不好。

总体来说生活并没有发生太大的变化，除了他们尝试了边缘性行为这件事，就在昨天，他自己的房间。

一开始只是单纯地请Dominic帮忙看下热水器线路问题，Elias已经在忽冷忽热的水温下洗了一周的澡了，工程部在“我们尽快为您安排检查”后再也没有过消息，和Dominic聊起时对方顺带讥笑了英国人的办事速度，等维修队翻到你的上报记录起码还得再等一周，男人弯腰从自动贩卖机里掏出咖啡，一边调侃道。

“我可以帮你看看，就今天？”

Elias同意了，不如说他暗自等待的就是这个回答。晚些时候Dominic带着工具箱如约上门，他三两下拆下外壳，仔细查看了线路。或许是因为男人不发一言专心转动扳手的样子让他模模糊糊来了感觉，也可能是因为他们两个挤在狭小的后阳台，动作之间能碰到彼此的身体。隐约的兴奋从Elias意识深处探头，又被强行摁了回去。Dominic很快找到了那个出问题的小部件，用钳子敲了敲。但我没有替换的零件，你还是得去申请。他耸了下肩膀，接着等吧，反正你可以用我的浴室。我可以吗？当然，能给点喝的吗，我快渴死了。

冰的更好。他扯了扯领口补充道。

Elias从冷柜里找出两瓶淡啤酒，递给Dominic一瓶。他自己没有打开，拇指擦过拉环又收了回来。耳边响着清脆的一记，Dominic看起来真的渴坏了，他仰头大口灌下啤酒，白色的泡沫在开口处闪现了很短的时间，就被吞进殷红的嘴唇里。等等，Dom才是那个喝酒的人。但Elias发现口干舌燥，视线恍惚的是自己。他悄悄调整了一下坐姿，但鉴于现在他们两个都坐在床尾，他的动作反而引起了注意。对方眯着眼睛看过来，好像发现了什么。口哨声响起时Elias瞬间红了脸，下意识往另一边挪去。Dominic把啤酒罐放在脚边，歪着脑袋看他，想要帮忙吗？

他知道自己在说什么吗？Elias觉得自己没理解错，何况他刚刚好像点了头。思绪和身体随着对方唇边的笑一起飘飘然了起来，他靠过去试图抱着Dominic，对方顺势把他推倒在床上。

然后Dominic帮他做了一个超棒的口活。男人握着诚实的老二，像女士涂抹唇膏一样细致，让不停滴落前液的龟头划过嘴唇上每一处干裂，每一条细纹。最后他在冠状沟上留下一个湿漉漉的吻，抬起头观察主人的反应。他没有脱掉任何的衣服，导致握着阴茎的场景有种古怪的错位感，似乎他此时应该握着一把扳手。Elias呻吟着，后脑砸在床垫上。Dominic开始吞他，几乎把那根东西顶到喉咙口，一边还用手指玩弄起鼓胀的囊袋。

Elias很快想不了其他的事情了，他开始无意识地向上顶胯，又被轻笑声唤回了一点神智。Dominic把节奏把握的很好，这句话的意思是他不仅没有被噎到，而是放松喉咙更用力吞吐那根东西，一边发出断续的鼻音，他呻吟的时候口腔也跟着一起震动。Dom，Elias只能紧紧抓着床单，一边叫他的名字，Dom！

他很快交代在Dominic的舌头上，对方很贴心的等他停止颤抖后才起身把精液吐在纸巾上，Elias喘着气，眼神跟着男人的动作在房间中漂移，看着他扔掉纸团后去卫生间漱口，过了几秒才抬起头看向躺在床上的人，你还好？水声让声音显得有点模糊，Elias点了头，换来一个眨眼。

他等会儿会不会也让自己……Elias清了下嗓子，手尴尬地停在一半，不知道是把裤子彻底踢下去还是穿上。男人靠过来时Elias几乎是条件反射般把毯子拉到身上，Dominic肉眼可见地笑了，还带着水汽的手掌摸了摸迷迷糊糊的盾兵，说那我回去了。

他带着工具箱离开了，留下Elias一个人躺在床上。他无声地哀叫一声，把脸埋进枕头里。这样单方面的服务很奇怪，至少和他想要的完全不一样，但身体却异常兴奋，他不得不闭着眼睛回想着Dominic的样子自渎了一次才迷迷糊糊睡着。临睡前他也没有想起是什么在脑子里打了一个结，以至于他没有顺从内心的想法开口让电兵留下来。

“怎么了？”

Elias摇了摇头，示意自己没事。他脸上控制不住的表情让对方微笑起来。Dominic的眼睛总带着没睡醒的疲惫感，笑起来的时候他的眨眼速度会变慢，眉毛跟嘴角一起弯出好看的弧度。Dominic没察觉到他的凝视，仰起头靠在墙壁上，缓缓吐出最后一口烟雾，烟蒂被他几下按灭，弹到了排水渠里。

“你在宿舍吗，今天晚上？”

Dominic给了他一个肯定的答案，站起了身，“我先走了，午餐别等我。”Elias点点头，目送着他走远。

“Dom……我觉得这有点太快了。”

“有点太快了。”背对着他的男人重复了一遍，若有所思地看着连眉毛都撇下来的大男孩。他再次露出似笑非笑的神情，顺便把下身最后一点布料踢下来。

他们在Dominic的宿舍里面面相觑。房间和每一个长年单身的普通男人差不多凌乱，每一件他可能要用到的东西都摆在柜子上，唯一不同的地方在于地板和浴室很干净。所以他现在能光着脚踩在地板上向他走来，换成逼近也可以。Elias抽了下鼻子，他能闻到他身上沐浴露的味道，他有点想往后退开，如果他没有一时大意坐到床沿上的话。

“不是你说的今晚来找我？”

Elias张张嘴，他想说他原本的计划是带披萨和果汁过来，然后他们可以一边吃一边看球赛转播，或许，只是或许，他们可以在球赛结束后进一步探索彼此的身体。但现在的状况是Dom已经从床头柜里找出润滑剂和安全套，然后调情似的一件件把小盒子砸到Elias的胸口。他下意识接住那些小玩意儿，Dominic手臂上的纹身吸引了他的注意力，天，他上半身几乎都被那些色彩明亮的图案占据了。他想亲吻那具身体，但对方躲开了。

“有些地方洗不干净，干脆重新纹了。”他一定注意到了那些眼神，干脆单膝跪在床垫上，近距离展示着自己的身体，Elias不得已抬起头，对上一双眯起的蜜棕色眼睛。冷掉的披萨还在桌子上摆着，把它带来的人现在正坐在床沿上，不安地吞咽口水。Dominic正用掌根摸着他下巴上冒出来的胡渣，不知为什么，Elias觉得他不如看起来那么很有兴致。他想起今天下午经过靶场时恰好听见Monika在骂脏话，而不远处是Dominic的背影，他们聊到了什么吗？

“是你上我，还是我操你？”

Elias突然觉得嘴里很干，脑海中杂七杂八的想法瞬间离他远去，他眼前只剩下Dominic赤裸的身体。他开始感觉那些橙汁的含糖量太高了。他脸上的表情一定很傻，因为Dom笑着去揉他发烫的耳垂。“换个说法，总要有个人做准备工作吧，你有没有……”他做了一个直白的手势，Elias看懂了，迅速摇了下头。

“那你来吧。”Dominic的手指移到后颈，捏了捏那里的皮肤，“我提前洗过了，处男。”

自尊心让他立刻出声反驳，“我不是，我知道和男人——”

“哦？我都不知道你和其他男人做过。我猜你都知道步骤了？”Dominic的声音听起来很轻松，好像把别人的手指含进嘴里舔舐的人不是他一样。Elias喘息着，他从来不知道一个人的口腔会这么热，像融化的热巧克力一样裹着不知所措的手指，很快它们变得和舌头一样热乎乎，湿漉漉了。

“帮我。”他的嗓音变得很低沉。

Dominic的手掌按在他胸口，Elias顺着它的力道躺下，战栗闪过他背后的皮肤，他跨了上来，大腿后侧的皮肤紧贴他的膝盖。电兵帮他脱去衣服，挑衅似的甩到了地上。Elias没空去关心那个，他试探着，摸索着把开始发凉的手指伸进那个又热又紧的地方去。Dominic皱了一下眉，在Elias开始担心之前松开了。

“你感觉疼吗？”手指按压的地方渐渐变得柔软，Elias又加了一根进去。他甚至还没开始就已经满头大汗了。Dominic的回答是挑起一边的眉毛，俯下身把他的双手按在两侧，用臀缝夹他的老二。“别这么问。”他喘息着说，艳丽的纹身图案随着呼吸起伏。

“我……”他还没说出一句完整的话，Dominic凑上来吻住了他。天哪，他的胡子真的有点扎人。下一秒Elias急切地亲吻着他的队友，舌头缠绕在一起，甜橙的香味随着舔舐弥漫到彼此的口腔中。直到Dominic托着他的后脑把他推开。Elias这才注意到对方的嘴唇上带了一点红色，他的脸顿时红透了。

Dominic对于被咬伤这件事没有发表什么看法。他的手绕到后面握住那根硬起来的东西，终于露出满意的笑容。阴茎被含进去的时候Elias已经快忍不住了，他呻吟着，双手迫不及待地揉捏过男人身体的每一处。Dominic闭着眼睛任由他动作，汗水沿着下颚线往下滴落。臀部在一下下撞击中变得发烫。Elias扣住他的腰不让他动作，下身加大幅度抽送着。Dominic难耐地仰起头，嘴里骂出一连串脏话，他没有任何反抗，后穴痉挛似的绞紧。

Elias目不转睛地盯着他，胸口泛起一阵甜蜜的酸疼感。他在高潮的时候忍不住告白了，Dom，我爱你。Dominic骂他，说只有混蛋才会在床上告白，如果他不是满面潮红的话，这句话的可信程度会更高一点。刚说完他就哽咽着高潮了，精液断断续续射在的腹肌上，带着Elias一起攀上顶点。

“你感觉好吗？”

“终于问对了。”

他们湿淋淋地拥吻在一起。Dominic气喘吁吁地缠紧他，用那条恶魔般的舌头勾他的舌系带，Elias不甘示弱地回吻。他们到快窒息的程度才舍得分开，Elias又说了一遍我爱你，Dominic被他吻到缺氧，喘着气说是的，你爱我。

我相信这是真的。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进展缓慢……


	3. Chapter 3

“我觉得他后悔了。”Elias说，面前是一杯加了冰的软饮，外壁上那片完整的水珠能看出点它的人并没有心情喝上一口，Monika对此的回答是暗自按捺住抽动的眉梢，并礼貌地摇了摇头。

赫里福基地的酒吧白天也营业，并且以惊人的包容率提供所有你能想到的饮料，她喝的是加了蛋白粉的热牛奶。他们不是今早唯一的客人，不远处的卡座里是明显宿醉的Maxim和Timur，两人正神情痛苦地对付各自的温醋汁，没有余力对情绪低落的同事表达安慰。

“你们吵架了？”

“更糟……他根本不觉得需要用吵架解决问题，我是说，那种关系。”Elias叹气，眼前又浮现出对方是怎么变回他们第一次见面的样子，满不在乎地说出那些伤人的句子。哦，Elias。我以为不要相信男人酒后和床上的话是共识，尤其是后面那个，男人为了射精什么瞎话都说得出来。Dominic冷淡地扫过愣住的Elias，嗤笑了一声。别灰心，你不是第一个，但肯定是最可爱的那个。

要他接受Dominic擅长玩弄他人感情是个艰难的任务，导致这位总是冲在最前的进攻方几乎从他的宿舍门口落荒而逃。幸好基地够大，在演习场也可以卡着时间不打照面，面罩和头盔还能完美隐藏他的表情。但Monika还是从队友的肢体动作上看出了一丁点不协调，他的进攻方式比平时更为急躁，射击速度也出现了轻微的滞后——在她看来非常少见，而她恰好可能知道一点原因。秉承着速战速决的原则，第二天早上他们就出现在了这里。

所以还是和Dominic有关。Monika用长柄勺调了下牛奶，看Elias垂头丧气地趴在吧台上，整个人散发着无精打采的气息，她上次看到这种情形还是在被主人抛弃的小狗身上——一个两个都不正常，IQ女士叹了下气，很想用报纸卷把始作俑者敲一顿。

她轻轻推了推还在生闷气的Elias，对方抬起头说了句什么，Monika眨了下眼。“你……” 他还真是执着，是吧？“那天你也在靶场？”

他把杯子推开，酒保下一秒就出现在两人面前，被Monika摇着手赶走了。Elias交叉着双臂看着Monika，眼里明明白白写着期待，“我只是看到你们分开，Dominic不告诉我你们说了什么。”

她抬高了眉毛，打量着摩拳擦掌准备从侧面发起进攻的Elias。如果六号和干员的谈话内容不是保密的话，估计他也能想办法找上门去——他确实是个很优秀的冲锋手，外加一个很会用外表迷惑人的……还不到用小混蛋形容的地步，只是很难拒绝。但Monika决定把这笔账算在Dominic的头上。

“前两天我确实从他那里听到一些。”她端起杯子喝了一口，清了下嗓子。“从哪里开始讲呢？”

“从一开始就行。”

如果Elias不是心事重重的话，应该会发觉最近Dominic的脾气也变糟了，往常能一笑置之的事情，放到现在能被他用几乎称得上挑衅的态度搞僵。以及不用说，又是Monika率先看穿一切。善于观察的特质决定了她最先感知到两人身上的变化的由来。当天Dominic在靶场被她当场堵住，只得用贩卖机的热咖啡贿赂这位女士——他们抬头看向禁烟的标识，同时叹出一口气。

片刻后Monika和他并排靠在墙上，小口啜饮着咖啡因。据Monika所说她已经有一个月没有碰过尼古丁了，她一向是个很有毅力的女人。而Dominic觉得自己这辈子都没办法成功戒烟了，为此大概在第三天就早早放弃了挣扎。他们无聊地数着从一墙之隔处传来的闷响，直到Monika开口。

“你们还好？”她开门见山。

“抱歉？”Dominic用无辜的眼神看着她，同时缓慢地眨着眼睛，“谁们？”

“连Marius都看出你们不对劲了。”她给了他一个别装傻的眼神，“何况那天我也在酒吧，Elias的嗓门实在太响了。”

Dominic轻笑一声，像是想起那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，“他只是喝醉了。”

“他看上去还挺认真的。”

“你的侦测器连这个都能照到？”

Monika危险地挑起一道眉，IQ女士向来讨厌被人应付。Dominic眨眨眼，放弃了蒙混过关。“没有特别的，只是约会，聊天，还有的不太适合在女士面前说——噢，轻点。总之我们没事的。”

“所以最近你们都奇奇怪怪的原因是受荷尔蒙的影响？”Monika发出一点促狭的笑声，“天，我的两个队友正在恋爱，而我的第三个队友觉得他们在闹矛盾，真神奇。”

“我不会这么说。”Dominic喝完最后一口，把铝罐投进垃圾桶，金属罐头发出清脆的声响，准确掉进垃圾桶中央。“把Marius和你的说法中和一下比较贴切，而且这种关系很快就要结束了。”

Monika的表情说明了她没有追上他的思路。Dominic扫过她微微皱起的眉，露出无所谓的表情。“——性伴侣是其中一种叫法。”

“什么？”她看上去有点惊讶，下意识露出不赞同的神情。“你好像不准备对’这种关系’负责？”

“他只比你小一岁，Monika，别把他当小孩子护着了。”

这句话惹得女士皱起了眉，她瞪着一脸疲倦的男人，Dominic仰着头，坚硬的墙壁紧紧抵着他的后脑，以至于Monika看不清他的表情。

“因为他要的是我没有的东西。”Dominic今天意外的多解释了一句，“但Elias不这么认为，他决定要亲自翻过我的口袋才相信。”

Monika皱了下鼻子，不知为什么，最后剩下的一点点咖啡总是那么难以下咽，和第一口时的醇香液体天差地别，而且无论是马克杯还是铝罐里的都一样。“听起来你是故意的。”她的语气带上了无奈，“你总是把靠近你的人推开，Dom，接受别人对你来说有这么难？至少它是无害的。”

“相信我，这样比较好。”他答非所问的点点头，“人们会浪费精力在混蛋身上是因为他们充沛的感情需要个去处——万幸绝大多数混蛋都不会被感化的，别担心。”

“我不想听到你这么说。”

“那一部分？”他反而笑了起来，Dominic微笑的时候一点也不像个混蛋，可惜Monika已经对此免疫了。她甚至怀疑这也是前卧底玩弄人心的一种方式，不然她为什么要一直忍受他的乖戾和刻薄，甚至对面具后的他有所期待？她还是没忍住捏扁了手中的咖啡罐，Dominic见状抬起双手做出投降的手势。“很抱歉，离上一根烟已经十六个小时了，有点戒断反应。”他道歉时的神情总是很真挚，Monika只能又一次表示了谅解。

Dominic临走前又帮她买了一罐咖啡。Monika肚子里的咖啡虫得到了彻底的满足，但她仍然不高兴。“难搞的混蛋。”她对着Dominic快要看不清的背影骂了一句，心里终于平衡了些。

Dominic面无表情地盯着大屏幕，像是没听懂刚刚哈里 都讲了些什么。Eliza的脸被定格在切断通讯的瞬间，不知道是不是电流干扰的原因吗？她看起来有些不像她了。Gustave和Jordan一等通讯结束就急匆匆离开了房间。Marius罕见地没有讲话，他还在翻阅那些带着油墨味的纸张，时不时绞紧手指，然后用担忧的眼神看着感染者的照片——监控的画面不甚清晰，可以看出是个中年男性，但矿石一样尖锐的东西刺穿了他身披着的毛毯，那看起来就像——直接从他的皮肤下生长出来的一样。

目前的资料太少了，是生化武器，还是某种新型病毒？六号给他们的任务是驾驶直升机去支援城中心所有需要运送人或东西的地方……见鬼的，那里还剩多少活人？

Dominic把资料团成一卷，塞进裤子口袋里。Marius 跟在他后面出了房间，肉眼可见地开始散发焦虑，“Dom，你说会不会……”

“不会。”他回答得很快，“生化不是我们强项，除了必要的心理建设别想太多——现在收拾东西，留给我们的时间不多了。”

他们在去往停机坪的路上撞见了气喘吁吁的Elias，他一定跑了很长一段距离才赶上两人，甚至都没来得及脱掉装备。Marius感动地上去抱了抱满身是汗的Elias，嘴里嘀咕着一些难以听清的抱怨。Dominic停在原地没动，对上Elias的目光也只是轻微点了点头。

“到了那里再联系。”Elias拍了拍Marius的肩膀，示意他先出发，“我和Dominic说几句话。”

Marius完全没有多想，等他离开之后Elias转身对上浑身冒着不耐烦气息的男人。在他们视线对上之前Dominic改变了主意，准备跟在Marius后面离开，擦身而过之际Elias使劲抓着他的手腕。Dominic皱了下眉，终于抬起眼睛正视他。

“注意安全。”Elias说，“我们之间还有点事情要解决。”

他嘴角的肌肉抽动了一下。前卧底没点头也没摇头，只是挣脱开他的手。

“我不知道这有什么意义。”Dominic说，“别再这样了，你总是要伤心的。”

“不是现在。”Elias不愿意再耽误他的时间，他轻轻把Dominic推向停机坪的方向，“等你回来我们再谈。”

Dominic花了一点时间凝视Elias，如果不是未知的危险在等着他的队友们，还有滴答流走的时间，Elias会觉得对方是在等待自己的拥抱，他不说话的样子看起来很……正当他准备这么做时，螺旋桨开始转动，平衡在一瞬间打破。

Dominic转身离开了。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

一直以来小队里对这位前卧底有些夸张的传言，其中一部分是真实的——比如Dominic从不交朋友，每当这位前卧底认定两人存在非必要的交往时就会迅速找个理由和对方划清界限。所以不怎么熟的人会觉得他难以捉摸，再远一点则会听说他不好相处，Dominic自己对这点很满意，如果每个人都管好自己，那这个世界会多么和平。

卧底生涯也没有其他人想象的那么神秘。上线找上门时Dominic没考虑太长时间就答应了，毕竟他在RAF的任务里发挥出色，在红杉军解散后成了想进黑帮的闲散混混也是顺理成章，缉毒组需要一个生面孔，有经验的再好不过。Dominic马上开始着手准备，增重，蓄须，和家人和女友摊牌他又需要进入一段不可透露的机密任务中，位置未知，时长未定。父母和Cedric发来的简讯和留言被他草草略过了，但他无法避开朝夕相处的女友，距离她以为的团聚才刚开始多久，她无法接受男友又要离开的事实。

他们的冲突随着任务时间的临近越发升级，终于在某天傍晚达到了顶峰——女友下班回来看见布置温馨的餐桌和精心准备的晚餐时终于崩溃了，她认定Dominic已经下定决心要再一次离开她。在交往以来最激烈的一次争吵后，她抓起车钥匙头也不回地离开了。

而她是对的。Dominic坐在一片狼藉中用湿毛巾捂住自己刚划出的刀口，冷静地想，她值得稳定的关系，体贴的男友，没理由让世界上多一个担惊受怕的人。Dominic明白他们迟早会有这样一天，只是遗憾连最后留给她的也只有伤心和眼泪。在等待伤口愈合的那段时间里他常常想起她，和她指责自己不再爱她时颤抖的嘴唇。她闭着双眼流泪的样子在之后的几个星期里频繁出现在他梦中，Dominic等待着，直到她彻底离开自己的世界。

留疤后的刀伤让他看起来完全像个帮派分子，不会有人看出这是造作伤，当然也没人会认出他曾经是联邦警察，至此前期的准备工作已经完成，上级为他挑选的登场时机也刚刚好——缉毒组近期对地狱天使的打击力度很大，汉威诺分会急需新鲜血液，一个有着民兵经历的游荡者是一张极佳的名片，他很快穿上了那身带着燃烧骷髅标志的皮衣，成为一名新会员。

**这次任务的目的是情报，你是独立人员，其他线人和外围卧底都不知道你的存在。你必须时刻清醒，掌控一切，永远记住收集信息才是你的目的。**

他觉得自己能记住。但没有人提前告诉他长期和短期任务的差别很大，不足以用想象弥补，靠自信和一腔热情更是不够——Dominic很快无法忍受看不到尽头的任务，永远让他保持等待的上线，他尽力了，但焦虑和失眠很快找上了他。Dominic甚至怀疑自己是不是能完成任务，那些没暴露也完成任务的卧底都怎么样了？如果还有机会回去，他一定会仔细找找资料的。

在Dominic考虑弄点安眠药的某天，小头目找上了他，让他盯紧某个潜伏了很久的线人。他认识对方，知道那个人一直在断断续续地提供线报。他立刻想办法联系到了上线，告知他这个消息。

**他要暴露了，你们能想办法转移他吗？**

**暂时不能，我们已经讨论过，上面决定不让他退出。**

**他可能会被杀的。**

**恐怕是有这个风险。**

**我不明白。**

**Dom** **。** 对方沉默了一会儿，说出了真正的原因。 **和他接头的外围特工失踪了一个，上面在怀疑他了，我们需要时间确认。**

**我……我可以想办法创造机会。**

**线人有线人的管理条例，Dom，你不能违反规定。**

他几乎是瞬间就明白了这句话，背后暗含的警告异常刺耳。陌生的情绪猛然从他心底深处冒头，被他用力压了下去。受招安的前毒贩并不能让所有人放心，那他呢？他遵守了所有规定，甚至无法看一眼家人的照片，他的下场能好上多少？

这一天没有很久，某天他被大块头汤姆叫过去处理尸体。线人被反绑着面朝下倒在地上，他的后脑是一个血肉模糊的洞。打手们很快剥去他的衣服，把尸体装进麻袋里。记得做干净点。Dominic知道这是什么意思，意味着砸碎的牙齿，割去的手掌纹，他面无表情地看着地上那摊血迹，嗤笑声在耳边响起， **永远别当条子的狗** 。

他们的生活并没有因为处死一个叛徒而改变什么，一群人照例在酒吧喝到烂醉。年轻到稚嫩的女孩熟练地撩拨风情，漂亮纤细的手指拉扯着领口，露出形状美好的胸部。她可能不到二十岁，大腿跟和胳膊上到处是针孔留下的淤青，童稚和腐朽同时在她身上出现。女孩看起来对Dominic有意思，或许只是因为自己跟她上床记得戴套。他突然用力揽过她，对方惊笑着跌坐在他身上，她尝起来是腻人的甜味，可能刚刚抽了不止一只大麻烟。Dominic向后摔倒在沙发上，世界和他平行了。

事情没有发展下去，因为他今天不想，而且女孩的手恰好按在了旧伤口上——Dominic抓着她的头发给了她一耳光。他用了十分的力气，女孩漂亮的五官因为疼痛扭曲了，但她连挣扎都不敢，只有陷进皮肤的指甲暴露了她的惊恐。Dominic大声斥责，让她滚出这里，她忍着眼泪飞快捡起外套。没有人朝这里看一眼，就像地上的血还没干透，人们就已经忘了那个死去的线人。

他咎由自取。

最后的解决办法是如此简单，Dominic甚至自嘲一开始为什么没想到——只需要忘记那个旧的自己就行。他创造出更合适的人格，一个可以和所有警察对着干，沉迷毒品和纯粹的肉体欲望的家伙。新的人格坦然承认黑帮里也不都是纯然的坏家伙，有的甚至很友好。他喜欢他们做自己的同伴，也知道他们可能明天就死于一场没有意义的火拼，最后因为尸体太过残破只留下一个空棺材——这些都无所谓，因为他也是其中的一员。

Dominic最终接受了新的自己。

他刻意遗忘的一切，等到收网时都还给了他。Dominic迷失了相当长的一段时间，戒毒，焦虑和失眠让他的体重迅速往下掉，在夜晚快要入睡前被某个可能疏忽的地方惊醒，盯着镜子却不认识这个憔悴的男人是谁。需要他的人们把他带到录音笔前，记下他的每一句话后让他签字，好像他是个有大把罪证可以挖掘的罪犯。Dominic不再从这些事情上咂摸出痛苦或是愤怒，他只是听话地完成被告知的事，让这一切能早结束哪怕一天。

开庭后他近乎自虐地想要了解一切进度，那些死亡报告被翻出了毛边，躺在床头柜上提醒他都做了什么。直到最后都找不到罪魁祸首的分会长则承担了地狱天使总部的严厉处罚，在最终的抓捕行动前被内部处决了。大部分和他接触过的帮派分子无法再对他造成威胁，其余的以为他已经死了。至少上线把他的信息保护得很好，他很快不用再呆在安全屋里，可以回去和家人团聚了。

Cedric也许发现了什么，但他没问任何问题，只是提了可能有七八次关于让弟弟来家里和他们住一段时间的提议，每次都附带上不同的理由。Dominic最后妥协了，他从小公寓里搬了出来，来到兄长家暂住一段时间。Ellen对他非常友好，即使她以前只在照片里见过他。还有他的侄子，才几个月大，这简直是最糟糕的做客时机了。他主动选了最远的次卧，在家的大多数时间都把自己一个人关在房间里，少数时间则帮脱不开身的兄弟跑跑腿。他从来没抱过侄子，但这不影响他们在无形之中建立起微妙的关系——Dominic整夜失眠的时候会听到小家伙的哭声，他默默数着啼哭的频率，直到鼓噪的心脏和哭声一起平缓下去，睡眠会温柔地接纳他。

直到某天Dominic在客厅里撞上了落单的小家伙，扒着婴儿床栏杆的侄子睁着圆圆的眼睛看着他，突然向他伸出双手。Dominic有点糊涂，小家伙的父母正在阳台上交谈什么事情，他张了张嘴，决定不为这件小事打扰他们。Dominic试着把小家伙抱了起来，模仿着哥哥的样子轻轻摇晃着婴儿，它发出了咯咯的笑声。稚嫩的嗓音让他的心脏像被温水冲刷过。

这是他兄弟的孩子。

Dominic一直带着温和的神情逗弄着小婴儿，直到Cedric放下手中的东西走过来，它突然愣住了，张开嘴瞪着眼睛看向爸爸，又扭着短短的脖子看向Dominic口水都快要滴下来。Cedric首先反应过来，他笑了起来，像是见到了世界上最好笑的东西，小家伙把我们认错了！他边说边举起双手，小婴儿果然扭着身子要钻到他胳膊底下去。等Cedric抱着宝宝转向Dominic时它又愣住了，下意识往他的方向蹬腿。Cedric笑个不停，直到他发现Dominic表情不太对，你还好吗？Dominic眨了眨眼睛，我很好，怎么了？

然后他和侄子一起被Cedric整个抱住了。Cedric和他从没有拥抱过，真奇怪，他们明明是比普通的兄弟更紧密的关系。他感受着另一半自己的心跳。一切都是这么自然，好像他一直以来就在等着这个一样。

“我一直担心你回不来了。”

嘿，我人已经在这儿了。他想挣脱这个拥抱，再捶他一拳。但他知道这句话的意思，就像他们是双胞胎，只需要一个眼神就懂对方的意思。他们花了很长的时间拥抱彼此，像是要把之前的都补回来。Dominic刚挣动一下，搂着他的胳膊就收得更紧了。一直到婴儿发出抗议的哼唧声，Dominic也轻轻拍打着兄弟的胳膊时Cedric才收回双臂，顺势抹了下眼角，贴心的弟弟决定当作没看见。

在他产生新的焦虑前六号发来了邀请，手写信，花体字，专人派送。Dominic对这种做派嗤之以鼻，但新身份简直像是为他量身定做的一样。封闭训练，集体生活，除了远离德国这点外，和他之前的生活惊人的相似。但哈里向他保证这会简单得多，而且他随时可以退出。

“我不确定我能不能行。”在接到邀请后的某一天，他在刮胡子时对Cedric抱怨，对方动作没有停顿，将领带系得整整齐齐。他现在是个上班族了，Dominic盯着他眼角的鱼尾纹看了三秒，他回忆中的Cedric没有这个。他为错失的时间感到失落，他兄弟结婚的时候他还在坐牢，为自己换取一个忠心耿耿的毒贩身份。

“能的。”

“你都不知道彩虹小队是什么。”

“反正你做什么我都会支持的。”Cedric避开他举着刮胡刀的手，拍了拍他的肩膀。Dominic翻了翻眼睛，他在早上已经给了六号肯定的答复。Cedric肯定已经听出来了，他就喜欢这样装成善解人意的样子，但他自己不讨厌这样。

他终于可以用双手拯救些什么人了。

入队后Dominic完全没想过新队友会成为最大的问题，当Elias第一次出现在他面前时，他还以为对方会是那种惹人厌烦的全优生。不莱梅的大男孩简直就像Dominic的反面，笑起来像是牙膏广告的模特，而且出于某种难以理解的原因，他对Dominic怀有好感。每当他们单独相处时，对方就开始吞吞吐吐，或者小心翼翼找话题，表现得像是想了解Dominic的一切。Dominic没法不怀疑这是自己的理解能力出现了偏差，还是对方有什么奇怪的拯救情节。

Elias显然不这样想，虽然面对Dominic时他总是会陷入莫名的紧张中，但他依然保持了作为进攻方的毅力，不停地试探着前卧底的底线。不得不说Elias的害羞非常甜蜜，他醉酒后的表白几乎让Dominic真的考虑接受对方而不是继续当一个漫不经心的混蛋了——虽然他最后还是接受了，谁能知道盾兵还能把场景重演一遍，他的自制力当场就失灵了。Dominic立刻察觉到自己的失误，他太过沉迷于和Elias调情了，很可能会把两人的关系弄到没法收场的地步。

Elias会明白过来的，我会等他清醒，或者……帮助他。Dominic这样想，毕竟有些事情一旦开始，离结束就很快了。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

无论新墨西哥州以前是什么样的城市，现在只能让人想到地狱实景。城市中心的电力已经全部停摆，发电机嗡嗡作响，供应着临时作战部的照明。从临时停机坪俯瞰下去就是感染爆发的中心城区，那些诡异的红色矿石野蛮生长，风夹杂着感染者的嘶吼声飘到每个人耳边。Dominic吐出一口烟，看着所有人都在一路小跑，像在和无形之物争夺时间。

他习惯性往口袋里摸去，里面是空的，这才想起手机不在身边。Dominic还记得上面最后一条信息。隔着几千公里的Elias依然时刻关心着他，让他看到后报个平安。Dominic也尝试着回复过，但始终没写出像样的句子。他立刻就放弃了，连带着手机一起扔进柜子角落。他看不到这样下去的意义，每一条未回复的短信都在提醒他变成了那种优柔寡断的混蛋。于是这一切看上去好像单方面的冷战——说真的，他都不知道Elias为什么还愿意联系自己。

小队来这儿已经快一周了，还没有听说过一个好消息——Gustave搞清了这是寄生虫感染引发的变异，对于其他细节则毫无头绪。Eliza顶着几乎瘫痪的网络查到医院监控中那个情况异常严重的病人叫Boyd，顺带找到了他挂在网上销售的前苏联太空舱，但对于这个来自旧日红色帝国的东西可找到的资料并不多。再加上昨晚他隐约听见有关于核弹的讨论……Dominic扔掉烟蒂，再次检查了手枪中的子弹。表盘上的时间显示离下次集合没有多长时间了。他套上飞行员头盔，坐回到了驾驶座上。

Dominic和Marius一到这里被安排进了飞行中队，空中任务比以往任何时候都多，他们彼此忙得没时间交谈，大多数时间只能在临时停机坪那儿打个招呼。Dominic在宝贵的休息时间里一支接一支地抽烟，直到把自己和其他人的存货都抽完为止。为次他得到一个疼痛的喉咙和几乎失灵的鼻子，但他也可以不再闻到血腥味，还有变异体散发出来的恶臭。不幸的是尼古丁对听力没有什么影响，半夜惊醒时耳边依然能听到不似人声的嚎叫。没有酒精或者药物来帮他撑到下一次睡意来临，Dominic会干脆离开房间去控制室，那里总能找到一个半个没睡的队友，他们顶着时差和断断续续的通讯交流着情报，Dominic还能在电流声和说话声中睡上一会儿，直到下一个黎明来临。

生化组明天才到，但人们内心都有了结论。感染者不再有自我意识，变得攻击欲望强烈，而且皮肤表面坚硬到只有子弹和爆炸物才能对他们造成伤害。总而言之，感染的人类会变成怪物。事实上按照Dominic目前目睹的场景，他们更像是被另一种智慧生物当做了容器。他从窗口能看到他们整日游荡着，找寻合适的地方筑巢，从分布情况来看他们正有意识地朝四周扩张领地——而四周的居民已经撤离完毕，只等他们来决定用什么样的代价拯救世界。

当地SWAT小队已经牺牲了好几个人，尸体还躺在感染者最集中的医院里，人们只能从外围一点一点推进，希望早日把他们带回来。Dominic拉高机身时看到了被声音惊动的感染者慢慢向降落地点聚拢过来，他干涩地眨了眨眼睛，机械性地播报敌人方向。离开队友的感觉总是不太好，但直升机不能这里停留太久，他轻轻推动操纵杆，向着来时的地点返航。

“Ash找到零号病人的仓库了！她已经去找那个太空舱了。天啊，Dom。”他刚下地就被兴奋的Marius拉住了。好动的工程师很少这么苍白，哪怕通宵后也不像现在这样面无血色。但他脸上露出几天来的第一个笑容，“我准备去把那个大家伙运回来，Tachanka说开舱门的时候他一定要在场。”

Dominic看着兴奋不已的Marius，眉头依旧皱着。他记得他今天的飞行时间依旧满了，他用询问的眼光看向调度，对方耸了下肩膀，“给年轻人多点立功的机会。”他发现Dominic的神情不太自在，友好地拍了拍他的手臂，“那里不远，很快就回来了。”

Marius也朝他挥手道别，拉上面罩的头盔遮住了表情，Dominic眯着眼朝他挥了下手，如果不是还身处地狱，这里的夕阳还是挺美的。直升机发出启动的轰鸣声，Marius在机舱内对他们比出胜利的手势。地面上的人们后退着，在刮起的旋风中目送它远去。

“不好意思，你知道彩虹小队的人在哪里吗？我一直联系不上他们。”Elias拦住了一个人，那人穿着国民警卫队的制服，闻言抬起头打量自己，“或者你知道飞行中队会在哪里？我们上周过来了两个飞行员。”

“彩虹小队……？”他张大了嘴，随即紧紧闭上，脸上是奇怪的神色，“上帝保佑。这里真是一团糟，你最好去问下你们的指挥，那个FBI的，她应该在东南角那边的帐篷。”

Elias看着对方的脸，那双眼睛率先移开了视线。一阵战栗从脊椎深处涌起，连他自己都不知道为什么。“出了什么问题吗？”

“抱歉。”对方扯出一个笑脸，匆匆离开了。

Elias带着忐忑的心朝着目的地出发。昨天他主动申请作为增援跟着补给小队一起过来，哈里对他的意愿之强烈感到了困惑，但体贴地没有多问什么。Elias没办法告诉他真正的原因。当他日复一日地面对没有回复的短信时就预感这次任务结束后他会等到一个装作什么事都没有发生过的Dominic，他会保持更疏远的距离，甚至从队伍里调走——Elias不愿意在这件事上多想，他不停扫视四周，希望能看到熟悉的脸孔。基地的人意外的少，或许有什么大行动，但现在无从得知。他绕过毫无规律的堆放着的箱子，再次打开通讯器。它可能出了什么问题，队友频道里只有永恒的沙沙声，时断时续地微弱信号让Elias不得不放弃拨打电话的尝试，或许这就是Dom没有回消息的原因？ 

地方不难找，但帐篷里没有人，桌上只有摊开一半的临时地图。Elias在上面找到了停机坪，希望那里有人能告诉他发生了什么。有人步履匆匆经过门口，两个字飘进耳朵，在反应过来之前Elias就冲出去抓住了那人的胳膊。对方被他吓了一跳，警惕地摸上武器。他急切地想弄清楚刚刚那句话的意思，“你刚刚说的坠机是什么意思？”

一路狂奔让他心跳飞快，但真正让Elias喘不过气的原因不是这个。那个士兵说傍晚有人在任务中坠机了，是个德国飞行员。他听见那人嘴唇开开合合，一阵麻木感掠过脊背。Elias胡乱点点头，推开了惊讶的士兵。不会是他——他本来说要等Dominic回来，但和前线失去联络的焦灼感让他一天都等不下去了。该死！他差点被地上的凸起物绊倒，Elias少有地咒骂着，通讯器被他扯下来捏在手心，汗水让它直打滑。线路上依然没有人回应。他再度切换到单人频道，无法连接的提示音让他喉咙发苦。

Dominic正站在一堆高高堆起的垃圾山旁跟人争论。对方警衔不低，声音更是不低。他的脸色愠怒，带着习惯发号施令的高高在上，“难道没人通知你原地待命吗？”

“还没有这个荣幸，长官。”Dominic也一脸冷漠，腋下的飞行员头盔被他夹得很紧，很容易联想到他正在幻想什么，“我想在正式命令下来之前应该一切照旧吧。”

“已经有人去找了，必须留人在这里待命！”

“但他们还没找到，不是吗？”Dominic加重了发音，他的咬肌在发颤，似乎在极力克制自己不向那张讨厌的脸挥出拳头，“这样动作会更快点，长官，你知道时间意味着什么。”

对方面色阴沉地看了他一眼，轻声说了句什么，随即头也不回地离去。Dominic发红的眼睛盯着他的背影，手指死死抓着头盔，像是随时准备把它摔在地上——一个力道猛地把他撞了个趔趄，他被人拉进怀里。来人的心跳急促异常，连呼吸都是冰冷的。

“他们说有个德国飞行员坠机了，我以为……”Elias说不下去了，只是不停喘粗气。他从后面使劲抱住他，直到Dominic开始拍他的手背还不肯放手。Dominic好不容易转过身，对上那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。哦，Elias。电兵很想摸摸他的头发，让他抱着直到那双嘴唇停止颤抖，自己总在不应该的时候心软。Dominic克制住回抱的冲动推开了他，“……Marius听到会伤心的。”

Elias感到一阵心悸，像是脚下踩空。“Marius呢？”

“Marius。”Dominic顿了一下才抬起头来，Elias这才看到他布满红血丝的眼睛，还有呛人的烟味。他快要破碎的神情扯出一个微笑，看起来离崩溃只有一个呼吸的距离——“他就是那个掉下来的飞行员。”

“刚刚怎么了？”

Dominic垂下眼睛，示意Elias系上安全带，“他一直看不惯六号在后方指挥，顺带觉得损失一架直升机比失踪一个彩虹小队的人更严重，这个婊子养的混蛋。”他的胸膛仍然因为愤怒而起伏，但手底下动作很快，“我们马上出发。”

Dominic帮他重新设置了队友频道，之前那个已经过期了，怪不得Elias一直接不通。他们坐在狭窄的机舱里一同升上夜空，仔细用眼睛搜寻着可能的踪迹。整片区域都停电了，只剩下探照灯无助地在废墟上扫来扫去，在这个能见度下要分辨到底是直升机坠毁还是爆破留下的痕迹实属不易。Elias握紧了拳头，低声安慰他，“或许Marius迫降成功了，这里没有燃烧冒出的烟。”

“或许，但地面上还有感染体。”Dominic沙哑的声音从耳机里传来，和平时不太一样。Elias盯着玻璃窗上映照出的侧脸欲言又止，他应该说点什么，但没人相信的安慰还是不要轻易说出口的好。Elias深吸一口气，照着Dominic的指示把探照灯改成手动模式。他们的手靠得很近，在操作台上几乎能感受到对方手背上的温度。

“Dom，该去下一片区域了。”Elias低声说。

身旁的人过了一秒钟才反应过来。他说了句抱歉，握上操纵杆的下一秒通讯器毫无预兆地响起，Jordan难掩兴奋之情的声音从耳机里传来，“我们定位到Jäger了！”他大声宣布，随即报了一个坐标，“谢天谢地，他没事，最近的增援已经过去了，什么？Blitz也来了？还真迅速。快回来吧，指挥部需要你们。”

爬出机舱时Elias感觉到了前所未有的疲惫，Dominic则把头盔扔在一边，疲倦地揉着眼睛。“有烟吗？”他问落在后面的人。Elias摇了摇头，怕他没看见又小声补了一句没有。

他只是哦了一声，“这样可能更好。” 

“你飞多久了？”

Dominic看了眼腕表，回想了一下，还是摇头。“忘了……大概十二个小时，中间休息过两次。”

之前还空荡荡的帐篷里现在多了好几个人，或站或坐，大屏幕上是无人机拍到的画面，随着镜头移动时不时响起零星的枪声。一个不熟悉的声音在向他们汇报情况，Jordan叫他Olivier。 看来生化组已经提前到了。Dominic眨着酸涩的眼睛，四处找能坐的地方。人有点多，他们只能并排坐在长椅上。Elias按住他的肩膀，示意他先休息一会儿。

“我过会儿叫你起来。” Elias这样跟他保证，Dominic只能点了下头。他闭起眼睛，一大堆问题涌进发疼的脑袋，但在他能细想其中任何一个之前溜走了。

Dominic总是知道自己在做梦，什么时候他比现实中情绪化，每一个场景，每一句话都如同刀刻凿在脑海中，那就一定是梦——清醒的时候他不会想起的人和事，等他睡着后会一拥而上。如果他迟疑了，海量的情绪就会毫不留情把他淹没。梦的结局大同小异，有人在他房门后踱步，而他能感觉到枕头底下手枪的轮廓，接着一切在门把手被按下的那刻戛然而止。

今天的梦有点不同，他身处童年时期的老房子中，感受着旧沙发布面下不平整的弹簧。那时墙还在，但他有和睦的家庭和Cedric。家里静悄悄的，他能闻到饼干的香味，也知道他爱的人们很快就会回来……等等，还有其他人在。他正懒洋洋地靠在另一个人身上，人体的暖意让他感到前所未有的安心。对方向他靠得更近，身上的气息让他觉得熟悉，“Dom，醒醒。”

他听着那些咬字，混沌的脑海中花了一段时间才拼凑出正确的意思。我是谁？他昏昏沉沉地想，Dom是谁？

对方没有再说话，他几乎又要睡过去。但没有如意，有一只手在擦拭他的眼角，动作很轻，那个声音也再次响起。“没事了，Marius安全了。”

刚开始他睁不开眼，花了一会儿时间才清醒过来。“Gustave把他带回来了。”海水一般透蓝的眼睛正看着他，嘴巴一张一合。他的身体先于大脑作出了反应——他紧紧抱住Elias，把脸埋到他肩膀里。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

“迫降地点选的不错。” Dominic推门的同事夸奖了一句。本来半躺着的Marius看见他们进来后努力把自己撑起来。他害羞地挠了挠脸颊，接受了来自队友的拥抱。当然是Elias的，Dominic挤开前者把人按了回去。“乖乖躺着。”他瓮声瓮气地命令。其他两个人没有被他粗鲁的样子吓到，Marius还咧开嘴拍了拍他的肩膀，于是后者抬起胳膊的动作带了一点迟疑。Marius习惯性往后一缩，犹豫消失了，Dominic的食指立刻追过去在他额头中央弹了一下。Marius小小地叫了一声，委屈地捂着脑门。

他会好起来的，至此两人终于放下了心。Elias用马克笔在石膏上加上一句祝福，紧挨在Jordan画的笑脸后面。Dominic则拒绝了留言。他们聊了一会儿，象征性地从庆祝蛋糕上分了一小块，这东西是负责后勤的厨师连夜送过来的甜品，天知道他是怎么在大半夜变出这个东西。

“你们已经和好了吗？”

最后一口还没来得及咽下去，Elias差点被滑下喉咙的奶油呛到。“是的。”Dominic自然地回答道，神情放松，“只是一点小矛盾，早就解决了。” Marius点了点头，看上去对这个回答没什么疑问，又继续了刚刚的话题。Elias转过去盯着他，想弄明白 **解决了** 的意思，Marius看起来不像是知道他们关系的样子，而Dominic像是隐瞒了什么只有他知道的决定。Dominic看了眼手表，提出他们应该让伤患早点休息。Marius刚想张开嘴就感觉到两道视线集中在他的左腿上，只好不舍地和队友们告别。

“你呢，晚上在哪儿睡？”

“还不知道。” Elias接收到对方的目光，想解释是因为负责接应的人员还没有联系他。但他又觉得Dominic听上去没有闲聊的意思，于是摇头把话题含糊带过。Dominic没说话，示意他跟上。他们很快来到那个被征用的破旧汽车旅馆。经过几个失眠的士兵，再拐弯上楼。Dominic指了指另一边的床铺，很快脱掉衣服钻进浴室。

出于安全考虑他们都没有归还武器，装备和冲锋枪占据了一个角落，让本来就不宽敞的房间显得更拥挤了。Elias把弹夹排在桌子上时还不确定Dominic是出于好心还是其他，他能感觉到指挥室里Dominic清醒过来后的疏离，他很快推开自己的胳膊，还咕哝了声谢谢。Elias也只好点点头，放下双臂后拥抱带来的温度转瞬即逝，Elias打了个寒颤，听到水声已经停了。

他冲洗完出来时还是没有人说话，Dominic背对着他一言不发地躺下了。Elias轻微地叹气，赶在沉默发酵前爬上了床。

Elias睡得不怎么安稳，他几乎坐了一整天的飞机，躺下时感觉整张床都在摇晃。第一次醒来的时候他紧紧贴着Dominic，一只手搭在对方腰上，某种不受控制的占有欲。对方的鼾声没有停下的意思，Elias继续心安理得地搂着他。第二次床上只剩下他一个人，Elias头昏脑涨地坐起身，听到卫生间传来冲水声。Dominic的脚步在看到他时停了一下。拖鞋的啪嗒声向他靠近，床垫往下沉了一下。Dominic沉默地坐在床沿上，有个片刻Elias以为对方会抚摸他的头发，但是没有。一双手扶着他的肩膀，把他往床垫的方向带倒。你的手好冷。Elias想。他随着对方一起躺下，身上的毛毯被往上拉了拉，盖住了他的下巴。

“Dom。”他清醒了一点。

“嗯？”

Dominic的胳膊和他靠得很近，散发着人体的温度。他在昏昏欲睡之间回到了三个小时前的机舱，他们像从一艘漂浮在漆黑海面的船上探头往下看，探照灯是随时准备抛下的锚，但始终找不到定点。他无比希望下一秒就能找到Marius的踪影，但他也没办法假装没听到一个小小的声音在呼喊，一个不受控制的念头在滋长。

Elias 困倦到不想睁眼的程度，他闭着眼睛摸索着从背后抱住Dominic，声音微弱地像随时都会睡着，“别……”

他果然在下一秒睡着了。

第二天醒来时房间只剩下他一个人。Elias忍着酸疼的肌肉起床，接应的人终于记起了他，Elias被分配到护送任务，从此再也没有在除了指挥室以外的地方碰上Dominic，他们连住的地方都离得很远。Elias几乎全程保持沉默，一路上不断有士兵开着车进出城中心，把地上随处可见的感染者尸体装进尸袋，运送到合适的地方。他竭力不去想那些塑料袋上隐约浮现的线条，但知道他们晚上会出现在梦境里。

不像电影在快要结尾时总有个高潮，现实生活中的任务通常结束的悄无声息。Mackintosh医生奇迹般地活着，她被带到安全的地方，编组好的军队驻扎进来，正式接管了这里。他们能做的已经做完了，除了Gustave会留下来帮她继续疫苗研究，其他人可以即刻撤离了。Eliza宣布完消息后一片安静，帐篷里或站或坐的人们看向她，零星的掌声响了几下，很快被挪动椅子的声音淹没了。她被队友们围在中间，靠在不知道谁的肩膀上，露出一个疲惫的笑容。

基地的氛围还是和往常一样，只有天气变热了些，酒吧开始提供种类丰富的冰饮。但干员们需要的不止酒精，一大半人都选择休假来平复任务带来的创伤。感谢哈里的慷慨，他给所有人批了假。但GSG9的队员并不包括在里面，Monika还在某个不知道的海外国家执行任务，Marius被直接运到附近的医院疗养，而剩下的两个人——

“我说过了。” Dominic抱着双臂，试图保持安全的社交距离，“我们的问题已经解决了。”

“是你声称解决了。” Elias不舒服地动了动，换来一个带着酒气的推搡。他们现在挤在酒吧的厕所里，不是他们常去的镇中心那家。鉴于Dominic最近在有意无意地避开他，他完全是碰运气才在厕所堵到人。门口响起脚步声时他们完全可以若无其事地继续站在洗手台前面对峙，但Elias下意识把人推进隔间顺带锁上了门。现在他们在狭窄的隔间里面面相觑，外面是一群吵吵嚷嚷的——听上去像是基地的人，抱怨了几句酒水后开始吹嘘各自的女友，一时半会儿不会出去。马桶的前端顶着Dominic的小腿，他完全站不直，干脆坐在马桶盖上。Elias试图帮他稳住身体，被后者不耐烦地推开了。

“为什么你还在这里？”他没好气地说。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“没什么好谈的，我们结束了。” Dominic在口袋里到处摸索，最后掏出一支皱巴巴的烟。他衔进嘴里后才发现打火机不知道什么时候丢了。Elias从他嘴里抢了过来，下一秒那根命运多舛的香烟就被丢进了垃圾。

“你简直像个孬种。” Elias说，“你要逃到什么时候？”

Dominic眯着眼半仰起头，似乎是受不了头顶的光线。他真的喝多了，Elias被他呼吸间的酒气弄得脸颊发红，他难受地松了松帽衫领口，却被一把拉向对方。Dominic粗鲁地扯着他的衣领，把他狠狠摔在门板上。木板发出巨大的响声，正好被震耳欲聋的音乐声盖过。声音从门缝里挤进来几秒钟后又被关在门外，那群人终于走了。

Dominic红着眼眶瞪着他，手指紧紧抓着Elias 的衣领，力气大到他几乎喘不过气，“你想听什么？”他喘了口气，这个距离Elias能看到他额头上凸显出的青筋，“我们睡了几次，两三次？你就觉得有资格对我指指点点了？没有这样的规矩——所以滚远点，别来烦我。”

“你是这么想的？我感觉到的那些都不是真的？”窒息带来的血液涌上头的感觉非常难受，让Elias恨不得破坏点什么。哈里在档案提到Dominic的眼眸让人恐惧，此时的他确信哈里一点没有夸张。他紧紧卡住Dominic的手腕，试图掰开一点缝隙，“你一点都没有认真过？”

“所以你对我还挺上心的。” Dominic 开始用那种讨厌的腔调说话，像马路上那些轻佻的酒鬼一样，“第一次碰见，我以为现在没有这种人了。感情过剩，哼？”

他凑近满脸通红的Elias，用过度赤裸的眼神打量他，“或者谁让你痛苦你都会喜欢他，Elias……你是受虐狂吗？”

“你说完了？”

Dominic看到了对方扬起的拳头，虽然在近身格斗这方面Elias从没有赢过他，但他格挡的动作还是迟疑了一下，下一秒鼻子上就结结实实挨了一拳。Dominic闷哼了一声，往后摔在隔间的门上。鲜血从他捂住下半张脸的手指缝里冒出来，淅淅沥沥地在地砖上滴成一片意味不明的线条。

Elias立刻就后悔了，他抓住对方的肩膀，试图去查看伤口的严重程度。Dominic躲了一下，没掌握好平衡，顺着门板跌坐在地面上。他举起双手，打量着上面纵横的血迹，全然不顾鲜血还从口鼻中往下滴落。“操，下手真狠。”

Elias的回答是扯了一堆卫生纸摔在那张脸上。虽然他觉得把人踢开直接摔门离开更合适，但Dominic被自己的血呛到了，正可怜兮兮地咳嗽。Elias板着脸把他架起来，这次对方没有躲开。Dominic 靠着他，不停吸冷气，发出嘶嘶的声音，“我鼻子是不是断了？”他口齿不清地问，试图用袖子擦掉脸上没干的血。

Elias没说话，扶着Dominic往外走。一个好不容易找对方向的酒鬼撞到他们身上，继而跌进了舞池，引起不小的骚动。眼尖的保安看见了Dominic脸上的血迹，正准备往这里过来。Elias马上搀着人从安全通道挤了出去。

“别动……我想吐。” 

Elias松开胳膊，喝醉的男人动作迟缓地弯下身体，一点点失去重心。没等Elias伸手他已经坐到了地上。好消息是血不再往下滴了，已经干涸的那部分沾在胡须上，呈现很深的黑色。Elias跟着坐到了地上，他们躲在建筑物的阴影里喘气，彼此都有点狼狈。Elias扳过他的脸，对着微弱的灯光捏了捏肿胀的鼻梁，看上去挺糟糕，但没有骨折。

“对不起。”Elias小声说，“你喝醉了，我不该当真的。”

他不知道对方有没有听见， Dominic迷茫地盯着 Elias身后某个点，整个人摇摇晃晃，看上去已经忘记刚刚发生过什么了。Elias已经原谅他了，甚至在他觉察到自己已经心软之前，难道他真的有受虐倾向？Dominic发沉的脑袋又往地上倒，Elias单手把他稳住，另一只手去拍打他的脸。“醒醒，你不能睡在这儿。”

“……为什么。”

“因为你会……” Elias一时想不到更好的理由，暗自咒骂自己从来没办法置之不理的毛病，他把麻袋一般沉重的身体正了过来，现在能看到那张惨不忍睹的脸了。手机震动起来，Elias简短地报了个地址，挂掉电话时对上Dominic的眼神，他似乎也没有那么醉。对方摸上他的手，Elias才感觉到指关节破了，又疼又痒的触感从皮肤相连的地方一路蔓延到心口。

“你该走了。”醉鬼很快放开了他，声音含混，“回家……回基地。”

“我和你一起。”

半晌后黑暗中传来一声苦笑，Dominic顺着倚靠的身体滑了下去，摊开四肢躺在路面上。

“走吧。”他再一次说。

“如果你不想要我，说那句话。” Elias坚持着，连他自己都惊讶于语气的冷静。“告诉我，然后我就离开。”

“你还在说同一件事吗？” 路面很硬，脑袋底下的碎石子弄得他很不舒服。Dominic闭着眼睛，呕吐感和头痛同时袭击了他。电兵费了一会儿工夫才能继续刚刚没说完的话，“听上去不像。”

Elias没有回答。

Dominic试图在昏沉的意识中找出一个回答，但大脑很快忘记了浮现上来的语句。身体里的疲惫感不完全是酒精带来的，他现在又渴又晕又累，这就是为什么喝醉后说的话不应该当真，Elias刚刚才说过的，完全忘了他自己一再要求Dominic把他的酒后告白当真——是不是有点不公平？是Elias把他拖进来的。在这之前Dominic不想打破甚至不怎么稳定的同事关系，如果想避免关系破裂？唯一方法是不要开始。

事实上他根本没什么选择的余地，Elias的蓝眼睛和笑纹让他沉沦得太快，他几乎认真考虑起开始一段新恋情的可能。出于Dominic难以理解的原因，Elias看起来真的很喜欢他，为此小心翼翼——这很不平衡，应该反过来才对。于是他给予Elias亲近和远离，两者都保持适度，以此希望Elias早点认识到这是个错误，然后改正它。又或许他根本不希望Elias离开，又没法控制自己消耗他人的爱。

黑暗中Elias的手回到了他身上，擦掉额头上的冷汗，Dominic 很快意识到那是袖子，人体的温度隔着织物传到他身上。“我只想听你的真话。”Elias听起来有点无助，“我不喜欢现在这样，完全不明白你在想什么。” 他的手离开了，很快Dominic 感觉到对方也躺了下来。他们盯着各自的夜空，直到Elias的声音从耳边传来，“如果你只是玩玩，或者同情我……”

Dominic听到自己很快接上，“没人同情你。”

Elias似乎笑了一下，很快又安静了下去。“那我们算什么呢？”他轻声问，“我们之间，到底有没有那么一回事？”

别这样问，Elias，这等于要我坦白那些可笑的念头，承认我的自私和懦弱。Dominic本能地拒绝回答，只想回到酒精浸泡的虚空中。Dominic不讨厌虚空，它安静又完美，有大把的时间让他咀嚼过去和现在。可惜身边的温度提醒他时间并没有停止，世界也不是只剩下他一个人。

“我们不一样，Elias。”

“哪里？”

“所有地方。”Dominic的声音带着浓重的鼻音，不确定是因为伤还是困意，“你才是所有人都喜欢的那个，别让我描述自己是个什么样的混蛋。”

“可之前我们都没问题，是因为上次吵架？”他听上去不知所措，“是我说想公开关系吗？那不是逼你，只是一个想法……”

“因为你不想看到问题。”他还没说完就被Dominic打断了，“你为什么妥协？” 

“我愿意。”

“你都不像你了。”

“我只想要你。”

黑暗中传来一声叹息。

“Elias。”Dominic叫出对方的名字，感觉他的手急切地抓住自己的。“可我不想你因为我改变，我不需要，而且……不值得。”

“Dom……”他哽住了，后面的话也没有说下去。

“而且你看起来不快乐。” **我会觉得是我的问题。**

“也许吧。”Elias收紧手指，声音紧绷。“告诉我你那样想的原因，我想听。”

他们还是没有看向彼此。Dominic感觉酒精的效果正逐渐从他身上退去。他徒劳地张开嘴，伤口裂开了，他从舌尖上品尝到酸甜的液体。

“……因为我也爱你。”他的声音很轻，像烟雾在Elias耳边弥漫开。这让Elias忍不住起身给他一个拥抱。Dominic没有拒绝，他惊讶于脱口而出的语句，比想象中容易太多。意识到这点让他打了个冷战，感受着Elias的声音带着他的身体一起震动。

“我就知道。”Elias喃喃着，“我能感觉到你在挣扎。你该早点告诉我的，Dom，你不用一个人对抗它。”

“还有如果？”Dominic自嘲地弯了下嘴角。

Elias摇头。 **就这样了，他们结束了。** Dominic还没来得及确认涌上心头的感觉，Elias低头吻他半睁的眼睛，然后转移到鼻梁上的淤伤。Dominic马上推开他，他现在看上去比街边的流浪汉还要糟糕，实在不是合适的接吻对象。

“没有‘如果’，也不许说喝酒以后的话不能当真，我不会同意的。”Elias压在他身上，紧紧抱着他的肩膀，湿漉漉的脸颊贴在他脖子上。他的鼻尖也是冷的，嗓音听上去像是刚从水里爬起来， “别再推开我了，Dom。”

Dominic控制不住自己回抱过去的动作。或许该给自己一次新机会了。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

“……不敢相信。”车窗缓缓降下，Jack用责怪不听话的幼儿的口吻发出感慨，那双标志性的墨镜还挂在他脸上，让人不禁产生某种怀疑。“别告诉我你又上了这家店的黑名单。”

“我还以为你会先问谁打赢了。” Dominic 吸了下鼻子，感觉到结块的血痂正随着他的动作碎裂开来，“是我，这才是重点。”

一旁的Elias局促地低着头。Jack示意他们上车，或许还翻了个白眼，但是月光太暗，另外两个人都没有看清。他把胳膊伸到后面打开车门，在两人缓慢挪动进来坐稳后抽了下鼻子。“还行吗？”他从后视镜里瞥了一眼Elias通红的脸，被对方脸上前所未有的傻笑震惊。 **又带坏一个。** 他内心摇了摇头，把后排车窗降下一点，希望那两个人能在到目的地之前清醒一点。

直到后来他们公开关系前一天Jack都没有觉得那天晚上的事件有什么端倪。他想了又想，只模糊记得那天他们看上去有点别扭，一路上都没有说话，但他以为那是因为喝醉的原因。大概那时候还没在一起吧，不，我不觉得Dominic会帮Elias打架。Jack面对来打听消息的Yumiko时面色沉稳，顺便发出了约会的邀请，不如我们等会儿去那家酒吧看看有什么特别的？

现在的Jack心无杂念地在宿舍区把他们放下，和醉汉们互相道过晚安就开走了，那副墨镜依旧挂在脸上。Dominic靠着Elias，等尾气的味道消散后才倒在他肩膀上。楼下的感应灯坏了，他们趁机拥抱了几秒才拖着脚步上楼。

“等会儿你会过来吗？”快到他的楼层时Dominic 停着不肯走了，在黑暗中摸索着握住他的手，“我……”

“当然，反正我的热水器还没修好。”他的鼻子有点酸，但语调依旧保持温柔。有几秒钟除了呼吸声Elias什么都听不见，但他感觉对方应该在笑。他很知道那句没说完的话是什么，直到Dominic慢慢靠了过来。 **他在试着坦诚** 。Elias脑海中模糊地闪过一个想法。

“……我很需要你。”

Dominic听到了Elias的笑声，和他们毫无芥蒂时别无二致，声音逐渐降低，最后变成一个落在嘴唇边的吻。

“我也是。”

最近的赫里福基地安静地不可思议。天气转好了，又没有什么地方需要他们，有一半人跑去休假了。他们本来打算追随队友们的脚步，找个暖活点的地方把今年剩下的日子消磨完。但Elias接到一个即刻出发的紧急任务，只好和Dominic道别。后者正躺在他床上对着笔电敲敲打打，对此的回应是抬抬眉毛，示意他靠过来，Elias期待的道别吻由一张机票代为落到脸上。Dominic用遗憾的语气告诉他自己被叫去BPOL帮忙，出发时间就在他起飞后十小时。

“所以假期没戏了？” Elias把少得可怜的行李塞进随身包里，闷闷不乐。

“嗯哼。”Dominic阖上笔电，终于停止戏弄。Elias得到了他想要的亲吻，和希望中的一样柔软。“回来记得到柏林找我，我得在那儿待上一阵子了。”

这就是为什么他一回基地就跟哈利请了假直接飞到柏林，几乎是迫不及待地想见到对方。上一个任务只持续了一周左右，而煎熬程度抵得上过去一个月。Elias下飞机时正好接到来电，Dominic说地址刚发到他手机上了。他听着对方抱怨了几句关于自己公寓发现了霉菌的事，导致他不得不另外找地方住，对面好像是在浴室里打的电话，说话时带着狭窄空间特有的回音和时隐时现的水声。“这边酒水好贵，记得带点黑啤过来，爱你。”

Elias答应了，挂掉电话时对自己的浮想联翩有一丝唾弃。他很快在地图上找到了目的地，是一家新开业的酒店，介绍里特意放着大床房的明亮图片，洁白的床垫上玫瑰围成一个爱心的形状。Elias熄灭手机屏幕，加快脚步走向出租车载客点，司机不是个健谈的人，在打过招呼之后就沉默地开车，正是Elias目前需要的。他在后座揉搓着手臂，试图抚平手臂上竖起的汗毛。

Dominic开门时Elias都没有反应过来，尴尬地站在原地。他的男朋友撑着门框，带着一丝看戏的神情等他开口。Elias眨了下眼睛，自然地凑近他泛青的下巴，新长出的胡渣刺得他嘴唇微微发痒，他顺势又吻了下那双微微弯起的嘴唇，幸好鼻梁上的伤口已经看不出什么痕迹，不然Elias在亲他时总会有点罪恶感。“别怪我，我不是第一个认不出的人吧？”

Dominic的神情告诉他答对了。“是啊，他们都问队里新来的年轻小伙是谁——”

Elias在他肩膀上捶了一下，Dominic停止了俏皮话，接过他手中的塑料袋。少了胡须的遮挡他的脸部轮廓柔和不少，至少Elias现在可以随时凑近男朋友同时不担心被胡须扎到了。他忍不住跟在对方身后，半心半意地听着啤酒罐碰撞发出的声音，盘算着怎么才能让Dominic知道自己更喜欢他现在的造型。

“你怎么会舍得……”

Dominic看他的眼神变得很微妙，“长成一个胡子拉碴的中年男人又不要钱——等等，我以为你讨厌它们呢？”

“还行。”Elias撒了个无伤大雅的小谎，“我就是奇怪你为什么会在冬天剃掉它。”

“是有点冷，但我舔你的时候听你抱怨好几次了——你还因为这个把我推开过。”Dominic顺着下颌线摸着重见天日的皮肤，轻易闪过在Elias 假意挥来的一拳，“说真的，你现在就想问我这个吗？”

很快他就没时间想其他的了。Dominic的手按上他的裤腰，后者很配合地让他把自己脱光，然后被拽进浴室。之后事情就没有往他预想中发展了——Dominic把他推向墙壁，涂了润滑剂的软管塞进他的肛门，接着——算了，别回想了。总之他里外都被洗得很干净。脸部的过度充血让Elias整个人发晕，Dominic在他身体上四处留下奖励的亲吻。回过神时他们已经来到房间里，Dominic正准备扯下他腰间的浴巾。

Elias感到一丝别扭，动作中带上了点不情愿。这不是他第一次在Dominic面前脱下衣服展示自己，但这次感觉更加暴露。他轻微的不安很快被察觉了，Dominic的双手恰到好处地覆上来，抚摸着他紧张的肩背，他们安静地站在原地接吻。中途分开换气时Elias忍不住抓紧他，而Dominic只是低低笑了一声，“记得用鼻子呼吸。”他含着他的嘴唇，引导自己把呼吸回复到正常频率。

Elias意识到Dominic在安抚自己，而他之前紧张的原因不是害羞，而是因为缺乏安全感——在这点上Dominic有点混蛋了，之前那些缺乏温存的性爱体验让他总是有点阴影。幸好他们还有足够的时间和感觉来培养。

亲爱的，你会着凉的，去把袜子穿上。一分钟前Dominic说这句话的时候，他没有一丝怀疑。等到他今天第二次被推着趴到墙上时Elias才发现接下来等着他的是站立式性爱，而自己身上唯一的布料就是那双白袜，简直像某些色情电影里才有的场景——羞耻感让他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，Elias还没来得及表示什么，Dominic的手已经摸上了他的后穴，试探着插进一根手指。

“Dom……”

“嘘。”

Elias忍了几秒钟，在那根手指开始扩张时终于没忍住。“为什么你要穿着浴袍……”灼热的呼吸凑近他的后颈，Dominic用胡渣磨蹭着那里的皮肤，酥麻的感觉沿着后颈一路来到腰际。Elias努力稳住呼吸，慢慢适应那种酸胀感。

“给你一个等会儿脱的机会，你不喜欢这个吗？”

润滑剂随着手指的抽插被挤了出来，顺着他的大腿内侧留下一道冰凉的水痕。Elias呼出一口灼热的气体，感觉后面的手指加到了三根。他闭上眼睛，竭力放松自己。他很久没有当过被插入的一方了，当Dominic按到对的地方时Elias立刻呻吟出声，陌生的快感像电流一样窜到下腹。他控制不住回过头索取亲吻，Dominic接住了他，随即露出坏笑，抽出手下流地拍了拍他的臀部。

“舍不得少看我一秒钟，是不是？”湿润的嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，每个沙哑的发音都让他的心脏怦怦直跳。Elias不想说话了，他羞恼地转过头，在下一秒差点咬到自己的舌头。滚烫的阴茎直接顶了进来，直直抵在刚才的地方，让他膝盖一软。

Elias用手臂撑住自己，喘得快要窒息。Dominic的拇指移到Elias的发根轻轻揉搓，他们一起等着胀痛感过去。Elias感觉好受一点了，他向后弓起腰，示意Dominic继续。后者吻上他发烫的耳廓，慢慢把阴茎推到最里面。

天啊，他已经开始发抖了，战栗从他被圈住的腰开始蔓延到脊椎，Elias无力地垂下头，抑制不住的呻吟从Dominic开始玩弄他的乳头时就没有停过，而且一声比一声高亢。Dominic整个人压了上来，把他拖进脚跟离地的激烈性爱中。Elias窒息似的重复着Dominic的名字，不受控制地向后顶去，好让那根东西进得更深。

“你好敏感。”他的男友把手往下伸，展示着手上湿滑的前列腺液。Dominic借着液体开始抚慰那根涨成深红色的阴茎，一边把热气吹进他的耳朵，“是因为我吗？”

Elias的回答是张开嘴喘息。每次他不说话时Dominic都会变本加厉逗弄他，就像现在。他感觉那根东西慢慢抽离出去，电兵腾出双手紧紧握住塌下去的腰，随即有个湿软的东西舔上他的后穴。

“Dom！……”Elias在几乎让他双腿瘫软的快感中接近了高潮，还差一点。他感到头晕目眩，除了对方的名字说不出像样的句子。Dominic恶劣地玩弄着他，用拇指搓动着冠状沟，挤出里面湿润的前液。Elias猛地弓起身体，随即软倒下去。有人抓住了他，用力撸动着那根可怜的性器，直到Elias抽搐着射出最后一点精液。他随即被推到床上，Dominic还硬着的阴茎挤了进来，享受他高潮后痉挛的后穴。Elias断断续续地叫着，搂住男友的脖子，直到他们再一次达到高潮。

再次醒来时天已经黑了，Elias在被窝里伸了个懒腰，性爱带来的酸疼还留在身体里，但精神上的压力一扫而空。房间里异常安静，空气里食物的香味唤起了胃里的饥饿感，Elias睁开眼睛，感觉到身旁的床垫往下凹陷，“嗨。”

“我叫了外卖，起来吃点东西。” Dominic凑过来吻他的鼻尖，搂着腰把人从被窝里拖起来，虽然现在Elias 现在更想把对方也拉进温暖的被窝里。他懒洋洋地挪到桌子旁边，小口小口地咀嚼着烤得喷香酥软的卷饼。Dominic还披着那身浴袍窝在沙发上敲打电脑，他似乎又冲洗过了，鲜艳的纹身上还有没干的水珠。Elias端着甜品过去躺下，舒适地把双腿搁在对方身上。

当Dominic说Cedric邀请他们去家里过平安夜时，Elias正满足地让最后一口奶酪卷融化在舌头上。他嗯了一声，过了几秒又转过头来，好像没听清刚刚说的，“我们”？

“恐怕是的。”Dominic叹了口气，好像他真的感到遗憾似的。“我跟他说了你爸妈圣诞去戛纳度假的事情，他立刻让我带上你一起——如果你愿意的话。”

但是，“你提过我是你的……吗？”

“还没有。”Dominic看起来真的忘了，大概率是装的。“我可以在交换礼物的环节帮你们介绍。”

一阵热潮爬上Elias的后背，光是想想那个场景他的牙齿就开始发酸。“什么礼物？等等，你真的准备这么说？”

Dominic 指了指一旁桌子上的纸袋，Elias 在进门时就看到了，但根本没想到那是为他准备的。“放松，我就说你是我落单的同事，随便吃顿晚饭，第二天我们就告辞——为什么你看上去有点紧张？”

Elias翻了翻眼睛，“或许是在想落单的同事到时候该说些什么，还有你是不是又在打什么主意。”

Dominic 马上抓住重点，“所以你会去？”

“当然。”

电兵抓过他的手放在手掌里揉捏，Elias咕哝一声，在掌心被画着圈磨蹭的时候眯起了眼睛。然后整个晚上Dominic的手就没离开过他，不是搭着他的肩膀，就是搂着他的腰。连晚上入睡前还在做着小动作。困到不行的Elias把突然变黏人的男友推开一些，翻过身，对方很快又贴了上来，呼吸暖烘烘地扑打在他后颈上。

所以他愿意和Dominic站在一起吗？

Elias挺愿意的，但他现在更需要的是睡眠，他抓住那只还在抚摸他胸口的手，塞在了身体底下，很快就睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

如果问Elias的话，Dominic哥哥一家在他碰见的所有家属中能排进平易近人的前三，毕竟他自己应该是家里最难相处的一个了。以上评价Elias只敢在心里想想，并且在见到Dominic是怎样擅长和孩子们打成一片时受到了非常大的冲击。Cedric和他的妻子看上去是那种不管结婚多久依然保持童趣关系的夫妻，对他展现出的关心也恰到好处。Elias脑海中预想的不幸场景都没有发生，包括但不限于挡住所有恶意的言语，或者带着男友连夜坐车回不来梅等等。这个他也不打算告诉Dominic。

鉴于Cedric在转内勤前也是警察，他们交谈起来堪称轻松愉快，何况他还会抖露一些Dominic以往的事迹，一个Elias完全没有见过的年轻气盛的Dominic，或者热爱恶作剧，但被妈妈骂了会哭鼻子的小男孩。而他们谈论的对象正坐在拼接地垫上，和大一些的哥哥Lucas大玩士兵攻城游戏，嘴里还发出稀奇古怪的拟声词。妹妹Mia一开始对Dominic有点陌生，她躲在沙发的后面，时不时探出头观察他们。在Dominic让她坐到肩膀上观察战局后很快开心起来，一直到晚餐都抓着他不肯放手。

晚饭过后他们交换了彼此的礼物，Dominic替他准备是两罐国外带回来的咖啡豆，为此Elias得到了一整盒带有Brunsmeier家族特色的姜饼小人。他们又在沙发上聊了一会儿天，等到孩子们开始打呵欠时，告辞成了顺理成章的请求。Dominic亲自带着两个小鬼回到卧室，花了十分钟安抚他们上床睡觉，然后踮着脚尖轻轻掩上门，顺便拖走了门外已经掩饰不住笑容的Elias。他们像两个晚归的青少年，小心翼翼地避开客厅里还在交谈的家长们，悄无声息地回到楼上客房。

等到若有似无的交谈声被关在了门外。Elias靠着门板长长地舒了一口气，和Dominic对视三秒后忍不住笑了起来。对方也笑着把他搂进怀里，他们站在原地安静地拥抱了一会儿，分开时Elias摸了摸他的脸，小声问出那个想了很久的问题。

“你哥哥，他看出来了，对吗？”

Dominic叹了口气，默认了。“你永远没办法骗过你的双胞胎兄弟。”他揉了下鼻子，看上去有点心烦意乱。Elias抚摸着他紧绷的肩背，试着吸引住男朋友的注意力，“别担心，他看上去默认了，不是吗？”

Dominic幅度很小地摇了下头，比起反驳，更像是某种不确定。他很快换了话题，“亲爱的，愿意帮你的男朋友一个忙吗？”

“当然。”

“能出去帮我买包烟吗？”他满脸写着不想下楼见到任何人，“Cedric没告诉我他戒烟了，家里连一根都翻不出来……他竟然都没有藏一点在工具箱里，不敢相信。”

“等等？你昨天发誓这个假期不碰烟，到现在……”Elias一脸正直的看着他，抬起手瞄了一眼腕表，“不到二十四个小时。”

“当然，我只是有点……”他烦躁地走来走去，抓住Elias的肩膀想要靠上来，下一秒又改变了主意，把人推倒在床铺上，又按住他的膝盖阻止Elias起身。对方警惕地看着他岔开双腿坐上自己的膝盖，身体自然而然往后倒去。“警官。”他笑得很虚假，像甜过头的工业糖浆，“我可以用一个手活换一次破例吗？”

Elias咳了一下，迅速板起了脸，“我很确定口袋里只有薄荷糖了。”

“再想想看。”Elias现在怀疑Dominic在风化组呆过，因为他扭动腰臀的动作非常熟练，带着街头直白的下流感。“我相信我身上还有别的东西可以给你。”

Elias伸手固定住乱动的男友，努力让自己维持严肃的表情，“请不要性贿赂警察，Brunsmeier先生。”

他义正辞严的拒绝没有起到多大作用，因为Dominic捏了捏他的耳朵，他才意识到他的耳垂充血得厉害，它们正在发烫。这点让Dominic看起来轻松了一点，他很快把头垂到Elias的肩膀上，那里散发的温暖气息让他觉得安心。自从戒烟后他的嗅觉回来了不少，能更清晰地闻到男友身上的费洛蒙——如果那东西真的存在的话，事实上Dominic觉得自己只是喜欢Elias的味道而已。后者轻手轻脚揉弄他的头发，把嘴唇印在鬓角边。

“……这里有太多回忆了。”他最终叹了一口气，试图从Elias身上下来。那一刻Elias有点怀念刚刚的Dominic了，他的身体已经先于他的想法作出了对应的动作。

“天啊，Elias。”Dominic被他的男朋友整个抱住了，他们最终滑了下来，在沙发脚边抱成一对连体婴儿。“我没事。”

“真的吗？”Elias亲了亲他光溜溜的下巴，自从Dominic刮掉胡须后他越来越喜欢这么做了。对方的回答是把脸埋进他的肩窝。他们在地毯上面抱着滚成一团，一刻不停地亲吻着彼此。直到敲门声突然响起，Elias迅速推开他，手忙脚乱地擦掉了彼此嘴唇上的口水。Dominic抑制不住翻了个白眼，没好气地开门接过哥哥送来的热饮。Cedric还没有发出一个音节就不明就里地被推出房门，Elias尴尬的道谢声隔着门板传来，接着就是两人争论的声音。他摇摇头，几乎是立刻离开了。

这里的夜晚安静极了，简直不像是平安夜。他们并排躺在Dominic睡过的床上，月光从窗帘缝隙里透进室内，在天花板上留下黯淡的光影。Elias盯着那些边缘模糊的线条，想象几年前那些不眠之夜，Dominic也是这样睁着眼睛直到天亮，那些事情还在影响他吗？他小心翼翼地控制着自己不发出声音，想等身旁的人睡着。Dominic的呼吸频率突然急促起来，他烦躁地揉着眼睛，翻身趴到Elias身上，试图安抚他的后者反而被按住了双手，Dominic的吻毫无章法地落在脸上每个地方，滚烫的气息扑打在裸露的皮肤上。

“睡不着，做爱吗？”他沙哑着嗓子说，宛如恶魔在耳边低语，“就在这里操我。”

Elias张了张嘴，“我……”

“对了，上次你让我买安全套，我没买。”Dominic舔了舔嘴唇，腾出一只手往下摸，满意地揉弄手中变得沉甸甸的性器，“试试无套内射吗？”

幸好房间里很暗，不然Dominic一定会嘲笑他红到快要爆炸的脸。Elias挣动了一下，小声哀求Dominic别闹了，得到了不答应Dominic他就把房间让出来一个人去楼下睡沙发的威胁，Elias立刻认输，乖乖停止了反抗——开始Dominic是这么认为的，他松手的瞬间盾兵猛得把他掀翻在床上，膝盖顶住他的关节。他们半真半假地扭打了一番，最后以Elias压在身上反扭住他的胳膊收场。

“你赢了，Attacker。”Dominic抬起下巴，露出打架前的挑衅眼神。“做你想做的，我保证一根手指都不会反抗。”

Elias用行动回答了他。

Dominic的手被围巾绑了起来，固定在床头栏杆上，只是心照不宣的暗号，他们都知道电兵随时可以挣脱开。蒙上一层雾气的褐色眼珠警觉地跟着他的动作转动——Elias为此满意，他正好需要全部的注意力。他吻着湿漉漉的阴茎，用舌面慢慢舔过充血的柱身。再用嘴唇抿上鼓胀起来的囊袋，换来一声沙哑的低喘。他意外地擅长这个。

“把腿分开点。”Elias诱哄着，看着Dominic发红的眼角，他正不安地吞咽着，喉结随之滚动。“很好，别动了。”

“Elias，别……”

Dominic难受地喘息着，对抗着想把双腿合拢的冲动。他不喜欢温吞的前戏，他受不了这样。虽然他是答应了Elias把自己完全交给他，但不是现在这样。这一切的始作俑者还毫无自觉地火上浇油，在大腿内侧留下一串亲吻。Dominic 往下看，正好对上蓝色的眼睛，“我会直接一点的，但不是现在，好吗？”

“那是什么时候？”Dominic闭上了眼睛，感觉到另一只手正往后面探去，很快沾了他体液的手指就捅了进来，Elias耐心到近乎残忍地帮他指交，一边仔细观察着他的反应。

“等你下次想的时候。”Elias很快找到了敏感点，试探着用指腹磨蹭着那块地方。电兵的皮肤立刻浮现出斑驳的红色，在胸口连成一片。“我们也可以试试别的，比如让你失禁给我看……”

“你……”他一开口才发现自己嗓子沙哑了，“不要那个，想点别的。”

他的双腿被分得更开，盾兵的手劲真大。Elias真的停了一会儿，好像在搜索脑内那些尚未实现的幻想。Dominic喘着气，湿滑的液体不停从性器前端滴下来，被Elias均匀地抹开，小腹和腿间因为干涸的液体紧绷起来。Dominic吞咽了一下，向后仰起脖子，躲避快要承受不了的快感。

“我想把你绑起来操到高潮……只用后面。”Elias在他身上磨蹭，小声呻吟，仿佛那个被按压着前列腺又被抓着性器揉捏的人是他似的。“想你射在里面，我可以一直含着，直到你下一次把我操开……。”Dominic呜咽了一声，湿润的嘴唇上溢出一缕鲜红——他刚刚忍住一声尖叫，代价是咬破了它。被榨出乳白色液体时电兵不受控制地抽搐起来，试图把自己缩成一团，直到拇指擦过眼睑Dominic才发现自己在流泪。他刚刚似乎失去过意识，再次醒来时身体内部变得轻盈，他闭上眼睛，放任这种感觉流淌到全身。

Elias还没有发泄过的下身顶着他，他的男朋友好像完全没有感觉到，而是忙着在他身上留下一个又一个吻。他抬起手背贴在对方脸颊上，那里的皮肤覆盖着一层发黏的汗水，比他的更烫，“你跟别人调情的时候也这么害羞吗？”

“只有你。”他小声说，嘴唇贴在发颤的睫毛上。Dominic闭着眼睛，温柔的折磨消耗掉了他最后一丝力气，只想贴着身后的人沉沉睡去，“那你真的学坏了……”

“你不喜欢慢一点的吗？”

Dominic想摇头，但他实在太累了，只是从鼻子里哼了一声。

不，只是……那让我感觉很赤裸。他含糊地说，随即睡了过去。Elias感觉心口被一阵温暖的酸疼感填满。他轻手轻脚扯过纸巾擦了一下彼此，有点潦草，但现在Elias只想再和他搂得紧些。

Elias在均匀的呼吸声中等待欲望自然消退。床头柜上摆放着老照片，似乎是刚毕业的兄弟两个正在对着镜头比出胜利的手势。他们有着几乎一样的脸庞和发色，微笑时嘴角不同的弧度让他轻易分辨出自己的爱人。年轻时的Dominic在褪色相片上对着他微笑，年长的这个在他怀里呼吸着，无意识地弓起身体，和他贴得更紧。Elias呼出一口气， 睡意非但没有降临，反而离他更远了。

Elias含混地发出几声呓语，呼吸急促起来，有刺眼的光线照在眼皮上，这种体验太过遥远，他一时没弄清那是什么。Elias翻了个身，伸着胳膊在四周摸索着，床上没有第二个人，而且房间里太安静了——

他手忙脚乱翻出手机，看到屏幕上的时间后无声哀嚎起来。楼下隐约传来交谈声，仔细听还有汤勺碰撞餐具的声音，看来Dominic是故意没叫他。Elias心虚地掀开被子，床单经过他们的折腾后变成了皱巴巴的一团，但整体还算干净。他松了一口气，坐起身时被满地的纸团吓到汗毛倒竖，Elias用上了训练时的速度飞快地把罪证全部销毁干净，一边疯狂给Dominic发短信，对方回了一个笑脸后发了一张早餐的照片过来，上方是穿着围裙的Dominic，正举着铲子对着镜头挑眉。

Elias花了三分钟洗完了战斗澡，又花了半分钟吹平被压到翘起的头发，期望楼下没人注意到自己。他下楼梯时正好和餐桌旁两张眼巴巴的小脸对上，Lucas和Mia磨蹭着不肯乖乖把早饭吃完，勺子把麦片搅得飞出了碗沿。Elias尴尬地在他们中间坐下，不知道什么时候换上圣诞毛衣的Dominic端着餐盘搁到他面前，一边打着呵欠，往侄子侄女碗里放了一把碎巧克力。孩子们很快解决完了，留下他们两个注视着对方。

“BPOL的工作结束了，所以接下来的假期我又能自由安排了。”Dominic开门见山，“柏林只有两个有故事的地方，我猜你还没有老到去参观柏林墙？那剩下的……”

“嗯哼。”

“——还有同志酒吧。”Dominic躲过对方想捂住他嘴的动作，抓住手腕按在桌子上。“想去看看吗？”

说真的，他是有点好奇。但现在他只想和Dominic找个没人的地方度过剩下的假日。Elias摇了摇头，对方看起来没有丝毫意外，他点点头，示意自己知道了。

“所以只剩一个备选了。”

所以圣诞节的早上，Elias咬着半温的煎蛋，看着Dominic从口袋里掏出两张车票，告诉男朋友他订好了度假用的小木屋，从那里可以俯瞰整个滑雪场。食物也已经提前打包在冰柜里面。他们天黑前就能到达山顶小屋，然后Elias可以躺在沙发上，等着享受Dominic的特色炖牛肉。而晚些时候，他们会放下喝到一半的热红酒，把厚毛毯铺在壁炉前面，在上面做爱一整晚。

但那是未来的事情，还没有人知道。他们刚刚和Cedric一家道别，忍不住在人来人往的大街上拥抱在一起，Elias吻了吻对方冰凉的脸颊，他的男朋友把额头贴着他的，满足地叹口气。

“圣诞快乐，Kötz先生。”

END


	9. Chapter 9

番外一：

“再轻点。”Dominic嘴唇微微分开，喘气时Elias能看到舌尖在牙齿后一闪而过。“别用牙齿。”

盾兵唔了一声，表示会听从建议，继而钻到背心下继续用舌头舔弄肿胀起来的乳头。Dominic皮肤上带着潮湿的汗味，更多的是沐浴露的气息。Elias用鼻尖顺着胸部的线条一路滑下来，他闻起来真好，刚刚花了多长时间洗的澡？他忍不住用手指插进还带着湿润水汽的头发中，满足地揉着后脑上的发根。

快点。Dominic把脚跟踩在床沿，催促道。他们一个多月没见面了，显然有人不想在前戏上花太多时间。Elias一向都很愿意服从Dominic在床上提出的要求，很快用手指把润滑过的后穴抻开，后者扭动身体，竭力喘着气放松自己。等到阴茎插进来时Dominic已经满身汗水了，顺从地让Elias把双腿扛在肩膀上，一边被操得浑身发抖一边承受着对方几乎窒息的深吻。显然Elias在出外勤这段时间里又学到了新的花样，另外他的手劲确实很大——Dominic很快被卡着膝弯抱了起来，他只来得及勾住对方的脖子，就被毫无章法但又穷追猛打的进攻弄得没有还手之力，沙哑着嗓子要求到床上去。

“Dom，我能用这个吗？”后背才刚刚贴上床单，对方又凑了过来，Elias听到一声含糊的肯定后开始黏糊糊地亲吻他，从柜子里拿出提前准备好的道具。Dominic看着他手里的尿道堵，细长的金属棒散发着黯淡的银色，整体不是很长，膨大的乳状凸起间隔均匀，看起来属于比较无害的情趣道具。

“你会用这个？”他摊开四肢，眼神迷离地看着Elias做准备工作。

“马上就知道了。”Elias被他看得快要射了。他抓紧时间消毒，然后在手掌挤上润滑液，开始揉弄着等会儿要扩张开的地方。Dominic抓着他的手，喉结难耐地滚动着，开口时声音都哑了，“你到底要不要进来？”

刚进入一个前端Dominic就忍不住开始踢蹬双腿，Elias不得不用上全身的力气按住他，手下动作不停。那根小东西慢慢推进马眼深处，Dominic的挣扎幅度陡然小了，软着腰试图并拢双腿，Elias温和又强势地阻止了他想要把自己蜷缩起来的动作，让他侧躺着，放缓了节奏慢慢操进去，一边轻轻撸动着高昂的阴茎。另一只手往上，抚摸着微微分开的嘴唇，试探着往里面伸进一根手指。Dominic立刻把它含住了，发烫的舌尖一寸寸舔过上面的纹路，饥渴地吮吸着。

“Elias……”他含混地叫着盾兵的名字，声音在Elias把尿道堵推到底时变了调。Elias喘着气把手指伸到更深的地方，Dominic很快被呛到了，他抵抗着，舌头在指腹上胡乱地顶来顶去，又警告般咬了一下。

“拿掉它。” Dominic发出的声音近乎呻吟， “我就要——”

他被撞的整个人发晕，下意识揽住Elias圈住他胸口的手臂，另一只手向下试图把那个折磨他的小道具拔出来。Dominic还没碰到自己就被Elias打断了，年轻的男人强硬地拉开Dominic急不可耐想要让自己高潮的手，下身更加快速地操弄他。

Dominic发出断续的呻吟，夹杂了几个听不懂的单词，听上去像是在骂他混蛋。Elias抽出被舔的湿漉漉的手指，扳过他的脸和他深吻。体位的变化让Dominic哀叫一声，他的后面痉挛着绞紧了Elias，他们一起达到了高潮。

他慢慢抽出了尿道堵，满足地看到手下的身体抽搐一下，前列腺液失禁一般滴落，淅淅沥沥沾了他满手。他和Dominic十指交叉，强迫他也加入抚慰自己的行动中。他们抱在一起摇晃，Elias还硬着的阴茎抵住敏感点转着圈磨蹭。最后精液是慢慢流出来的，Elias依然没有放过他，继续上下动作，从根部到膨大的头部，直到把最后一滴都挤出来。他喘了一会儿气，退出来把避孕套打了个结丢进垃圾桶。Dominic从高潮起就没有发出过声音，他眼神失去了焦点，张着嘴喘气，只在Elias摆弄他的身体时发出轻微的鼻音。

“你喜欢看我这样，是不是？”他半睁双眼，几乎在用气音说话。Elias温和地看着他，擦去那些不受控制的眼泪。他们凑在一起接吻，不顾皮肤上还沾着乱七八糟的体液。Elias喜欢那些痕迹留在他皮肤上的样子，他在喉结上吸出一个红色的吻痕，满意地看到它随着喉结滚动的样子。

过了一会儿Dominic感觉对方把自己整个抱住了，浑身散发满足气息的盾兵紧挨着，半个身体都压在他身上。刚刚那个强势的男人消失了，剩下黏人的大男孩，索取理应得到的亲吻。Dominic懒洋洋地梳理着Elias的头发，手指磨蹭他的下巴。Elias的胡茬总是冒得很快，像刚下过雨的草地。Dominic选了个舒服的姿势，叹了一口气，“我都快动不了了”。

“那睡吧。”Elias亲了亲他的眼睛，在磨蹭中重新勃起的下身顶着他。Dominic闭着眼睛去摸，半路被挡了下来。

“不来了？”

“不。”Elias把毯子拉过来，“等会儿就没事了。”

Dominic打着呵欠翻了个身，把脸埋到他肩窝里，很快打起了鼾。

Dominic带着一身的汗水醒来，双腿间奇怪的触感让他发出疑惑的鼻音。内裤被脱下一半，带着黏性的液体打湿了他的皮肤，发烫的呼吸不断打在他后颈上。他的头晕乎乎的，多半是因为身后有个力道撞击着，害得他不停晃动的原因。

“你醒了。”

他的男朋友一点也没有抱歉的意思。Elias嗅着他脖子上的气味，继续在他大腿间抽动。炙热的气息急促地扑在他脖子上，Dominic感觉自己也有点勃起了，阴茎用轻微的力道顶着棉质的布料，让他在睡意和清醒之间挣扎。 **我很快就好了。** Elias贴着他的耳朵嘀咕，腿间的阴茎变得坚硬，最后几下的力道尤其重，随着Elias满足的呻吟声在耳畔响起，更多的黏液被蹭上皮肤。口是心非的小混蛋……他感受着纸巾在皮肤上擦拭的触感，在微醺的情欲中睡了过去。

番外二：

Dominic宣布了他和Elias的恋情后整整半分钟里，Marius一直张大嘴看着他们，看上去就像一个手雷在他脚边炸开似的。就在Dominic忍不住帮他手动阖上时工程师终于反应过来，给了他们一个尴尬中透着傻气的笑容——另外两个德国人明白那是鼓励的意思——后尴尬地僵住了，酝酿了半天才开口。

“……那Monika会换到防守方吗？”他带着烦恼的神情摆弄手上的零件，全然不知道他们笑什么，“我刚刚认真想过的！ADS不适合作为进攻方的辅助，让Elias当防守方又会有战力不平衡……Elias！”

Elias 侧过身试图掩饰自己笑呛了的事实，摆着手示意自己的歉意。Dominic 替他说出了接下来的话，“不会。”他给了有点气恼的工程师一个笑容，及时打断了他喋喋不休的评估，“这不影响演习，我们和以前一样。”

Marius唯一的疑惑得到了解答，他松了口气，低下头安静了片刻，低着头努力想把队友们都抱住，他的朋友们拍了拍他的肩膀，配合地把肩膀塞到胳膊下面。

END


End file.
